Del cielo al corazón
by TattusC13
Summary: Secuela de "mi ángel de medianoche" Para Bella nunca nada había sido sencillo. Luego de la llegada de Edward todo había mejorado, inclusive había conseguido ser feliz como nunca antes. Pero lo bueno jamas dura demasiado, y la pequeña chica de ojos marrones aprenderá que nunca es demasiado tarde para que el pasado resurja de las cenizas y te obligue a revivir tus más temidos miedos.
1. Resumen

Hola a todos! Me llamo TattusC13 y aquí les traigo algo que mis lectoras han esperado mucho y que es la secuela de mi anterior fic "Mi Ángel de Medianoche". Para aquellos que aún no lo han leído y quieren comenzar con este fic, les recomiendo que se pasen por mi perfil y lo lean porque es necesario para comprender muchas cosas; no es largo y es una historia muy atrapante. Les prometo que no voy a defraudarlas con esto! Les daré todo el romance y el amor empalagoso que ustedes esperaban, jeje.

Ahora si, a la acción! Ojalá les guste y espero atenta sus reviews! Besos a todos…

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes pertenecen a la Saga Crepúsculo de Stephenie Meyer, la trama y la historia son completamente mías. Prohibida totalmente su copia y/o publicación sin mi previo permiso.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** (Es la primera y única vez que voy a escribirlas): Puede contener escenas de violencia, lenguaje adulto y escenas sexuales. Leer con discreción.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Para Bella nunca nada había sido sencillo…

Luego de la llegada de Edward a su vida todo había mejorado, inclusive había llegado a ser feliz como nunca antes… Pero lo bueno nunca dura demasiado, y la pequeña chica de ojos marrones y cabello alborotado aprenderá que nunca es demasiado tarde para que el pasado resurja de las cenizas y te obligue a revivir tus más temidos miedos.

**–Debes ser fuerte cariño, ahora más que nunca. No te des por vencida!**

**–De veras lo intento, Edward, murmuró ella mientras su hermoso rostro se bañaba en lágrimas de dolor, lágrimas de traición. –Pero todo el mundo tiene un límite, y aunque te cueste reconocerlo, el mío al fin ha llegado…**

Ambos deberán luchar contra lo imposible para mantenerse unidos, intentando sobrepasar las situaciones más extremas que creyeron vivir. Una guerra se desencadenará cuando Bella descubra retazos de su pasado que habían sido ocultados, y dependerá de Edward que su amada mujer permanezca bajo un cuidado exhaustivo, luchando entre la posibilidad de vivir y la inminente muerte.

**-Me estás sofocando, no puedo vivir bajo tu ala todo el tiempo, necesito salir de aquí y enfrentar las consecuencias de mis actos!**

**-Puedo darte el mundo entero si es lo que quieres, amor. Bajaría hasta una estrella si me lo pidieras, pero por favor no me ruegues que deje de cuidarte. Si te pierdo a ti lo pierdo todo, murmuró él con su corazón hecho trizas, mientras su mirada de color esmeralda se transformaba en un reflejo de lo que alguna vez había sido el peor dolor en su vida.**

Y sin embargo, en medio de esa guerra donde su única arma es el amor, ambos vivirán envueltos en una pasión desenfrenada, que les demostrará hasta que punto sus corazones están unidos, y hasta donde llega el cariño que mutuamente se expresan.

**-Nada en la vida podría arruinar este momento… Eres perfecta y te amo tanto por eso…**

Una historia de acción, donde momentos de la vida real quedarán relatados, demostrando que a veces la única manera de acabar con las adversidades es caminar de la mano de la persona dueña de tu amor y de tu vida, aquella que se entregaría por ti sin importar el sufrimiento, aquella cuyo corazón te pertenece.

* * *

Bueno, este es apenas un pequeño resumen de todooooo lo que va a suceder dentro de esta historia. Por favor confíen en mi, sé que es un mal summary pero es una historia realmente especial. Espero sus noticias! Los amo!


	2. Capítulo 1:

Hola chicas! Cómo están? Espero que muy felices porque les traje su tan deseado capítulo! Jajajaja. Debo admitir que me sentí sorprendida cuando abrí mi correo y vi los mensajes de sus alertas y sus reviews, saben que son las mejores lectoras del mundo? No? PUES LO SON! LAS AMO! Ojalá disfruten este cap, puede que suceda algo malo ya que puse a cierta personita a pedido de una lectora, pero bueno! No me maten! La terminarán amando al final! Jajajaja.

Ojalá lo disfruten. Espero atenta sus comentarios.

**DISCLAIMER:** Odio poner esto. Dudo que sea necesario, ya lo leyeron en el prólogo Jajajaja.

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

**Bella P.O.V:**

Cambridge era un lugar realmente hermoso.

Estaba acostumbrada al frío casi polar, a tener que caminar con tres chaquetas encimas para poder sentir la punta de mis dedos y a ver nieve pura y blanca regada por doquier, cubriendo la verdadera escencia de la naturaleza. Pero ahí todo era diferente.

El cielo tenía un matiz celeste muy llamativo, muy alegre y las flores multicolores cubrían toda la extensión del parque frente a mi nuevo departamento, nuestro nuevo departamento.

-Alice amará este lugar, créeme, le murmuré a mi ángel guardián de alas invisibles, a mi novio, mi amado Edward, mientras sacaba una cámara de fotos de mi pequeño bolso de mano y tomaba fotos de los alrededores de mi nuevo hogar.

La pequeña casita parecía sacada de cuentos. Con el techo en forma de triángulo y paredes de ladrillo pintadas de blanco, la cabañita se distinguía del resto del paisaje verde y brillante, resaltando por su hermosura. No era una casa ostentosa, apenas tenía una cocina, dos habitaciones, una sala y un baño. Era poco, pero realmente no necesitábamos más. Edward y yo podíamos vivir tranquilamente así.

-Le parecerá demasiado pequeño, incluso sentirá claustrofobia, susurró Edward sentándose a mi lado, en los escalones que llevaban a la puerta principal. Ese lugar parecía de ensueño, y estar con él a mi lado le agregaba a la situación un toque mágico y bello.

-Aún así creo que le parecerá hermoso. A mí me lo parece, a ti no?

-Tú eres hermosa. Es una pena darle ese adjetivo a una casa cuando tú estás a su lado, dijo él mientras me tomaba el rostro con cariño y me besaba lentamente, como si fuese una muñeca de porcelana. Sus labios sabían a menta y a chocolate.

Cuando me encontraba de esa forma, en los brazos de Edward, no podía sentirme más feliz. Era como si todo un círculo se cerrara de repente, como si todo se completara y no hubiese más fugas, más problemas. Solo lo tenía a él, y él a mí, y nada podía ser mejor que eso.

-Te amo demasiado, Bella. No podría estar más feliz por esta nueva vida que escogiste a mi lado, agregó observándome con sus tan hermosos ojos de color verde, que siempre me enloquecían tanto. Dejando la cámara a un lado de mí, enredé mis brazos en su cuello y lo atraje hacia mí, juntando nuestros labios una vez más. Su boca se movía sobre la mía con total perfección, llevándome directamente hacia el cielo.

Y entonces, cuando nada podía ser mejor…

-Pero que sorpresa!, gritó una chillona voz en frente de nosotros, interrumpiendo nuestro tan placentero momento.

De tan solo observar su cabellera rubia cereza y sus patéticos ojos celestes de lentillas mi estómago se revolvió y mi cabeza comenzó a doler. Qué demonios hacía ella ahí?

-Hola Tanya, dijo Edward cordialmente, pero con un tono de voz muy frío, demostrando su evidente enojo al interrumpir nuestro preciado beso.

-Qué haces aquí, Eddy?, preguntó ella acercándose a nuestra posición, haciendo un sonido molesto con sus finos tacones, y pasándome por alto, como si yo no estuviera ahí.

"Estúpida zorra", pensé.

-Bella y yo estudiaremos en Harvard.

El rostro de Tanya fue todo un poema… Su mirada se posó primero en mí, evaluándome y luego una sonrisa llenó su boca rellena de botox y labial rojo número cinco.

-Así que seremos compañeros de nuevo Edward! Qué bueno que estudies Ciencias Medicas, la pasaremos súper genial!

Una risa escapó desde lo más profundo de mi garganta y mi adorable novio pasó un brazo por mi cintura, atrayéndome más hacia él.

-De qué te ríes?, preguntó ella. Yo suspiré.

-Edward no va a estudiar medicina, Tanya.

Su boca formó una perfecta "O" y un temblor se apoderó de su mano derecha. Algo me decía que ella solo había ido a Harvard para intentar reconquistar a mi novio. Era una total pena para ella intentar eso, ya que pelearía con garras y colmillos para defender lo que era mío.

-Pero… pensé que seguirías las raíces de tu padre… Qué estudiarás entonces?

-Leyes, junto con mi novia, dijo Edward sonriendo, mientras me miraba encantado. Por alguna razón la palabra "novia" consiguió apagar algo los celos que tenía en mi interior, pero no lo suficiente.

-Ahhh… Bueno, entonces supongo que nos cruzaremos en los pasillos alguna vez, no?

-Cuenta con ella, le dije con mi mejor intento de sonrisa. Ella imitó mi incomodo gesto y luego de saludarnos con la mano siguió su recorrido de una manera algo veloz, huyendo evidentemente de nosotros. Bufé enfadada.

-Mira que tal, tendremos a Tanya como compañera, eh?

Observé a Edward mientras mis ojos se llenaban de llamas. El estaba feliz por eso? Por su propio bien esperaba que todo fuese una broma.

Sabía que él me amaba, eso era algo que no dudaba pero no podía evitar sentirme celosa. Ella era bonita, con un cuerpo escultural y una historia no tan traumática, y aún así sabía más que bien que Edward me había elegido a mí. De cualquier forma, eso sonaría extraño para cualquiera, y también para mí. De ahí mis inseguridades…

-No me gusta esa mujer, es puro plástico y silicona.

Él se removió incomodo a mi lado y luego me observó tranquilamente, entrecerrando sus ojos. Una pequeña sonrisa curvó las puntas de su boca.

-Tu… Adorable Bella Swan, estás… celosa?

Algo en la forma en que pronunció esas palabras me hizo sentir como la peor persona del mundo, por lo que me levanté de mi lugar y caminé lentamente hacia el interior de nuestra casa, como si nada malo hubiese sucedido. No me hizo falta voltear para saber que él estaba detrás de mí.

-No estoy celosa, es solo que…. Pues… pues bueno Edward! No me cae y punto!

El dulce sonido de la voz de mi novio llenó la habitación y me envolvió cariñosamente. Un segundo después tenía su pecho pegado en mi espalda y sus brazos abrazándome con fuerza, situación que me provoco un escalofrío. Su cercanía me atormentaba.

-No tienes por qué estar celosa. Al igual que mi vida hace 1 año, Tanya forma parte de mi pasado, y solo quiero un presente y un futuro si es contigo. Si tú no estás en mi vida, nada más me importa…

A veces el cariño que Edward expresaba por mi me abrumaba. Su amor era tan puro y limpio que me llenaba de paz y esperanzas, inclusive sentía que con mi pasado yo corrompía su alma, pero el siempre estaba ahí para decir las palabras justas y demostrarme que todo estaría bien.

Coloqué mis brazos por encima de los de él y suspiré, abrazándolo incómodamente. Nuestra posición no era la más confortable del mundo.

-También quiero un presente y un futuro contigo Edward. Si pudiera cambiar mi pasado también te habría elegido a ti, siempre serás mi primera elección. Pase lo que pase…

**…**

En la pequeña casa cada uno tenía su propia habitación. A pesar de la confianza de Esme y Carlisle por permitirnos vivir juntos, habíamos decidió que lo mejor sería mantener las cosas así por el momento, para no tentar a nuestro autocontrol.

A una pared de distancia, podía escuchar a Edward alistándose para su primer día de Universidad, arrojando bolsas y maletas que aun no había desempacado, y maldiciendo por no encontrar su corbata. Yo simplemente reía… él se complicaba demasiado por las pequeñas cosas. No hacía falta un traje para que luciera elegante, inclusive vistiendo una falda luciría como la persona más sexi del lugar.

-Apúrate Edward, o llegaremos tarde, le grite aporreando su puerta, mientras estiraba mi reluciente vestido, cortesía de Alice. Era negro, hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla y con un corte recto, acompañado con una chaqueta a juego. Me hacía lucir como una empresaria.

Un segundo después la puerta se abrió y me reveló a un seductor Edward, con pantalones de vestir y cabello arreglado, o algo así.

Cubrí mi boca con ambas manos y sonreí.

-Que tal?

-Te ves perfecto!, le dije mientras me acercaba a él y lo besaba lentamente. Se veía realmente guapo, tendría que marcar territorio si no quería que se le acercaran algunas universitarias. Luego encontraría la forma de hacerlo.

El viaje fue tranquilo y repleto de risas. Los nervios nos había vuelto ligeramente cómicos, y cada palabra que uno decía venia acompañada de dos minutos de carcajadas imparables. Parecíamos drogados.

Pero eso me hacia feliz. Había pasado tanto tiempo sin sonreír que ahora ese sonido me parecía el más liberador del mundo.

Edward aparco su Volvo con cuidado, y abriendo mi puerta me ayudo a bajar por ella, como todo un caballero. Para nuestra propia suerte, habíamos descargado los horarios por internet, por lo que nos salvaríamos de todo ese trayecto hacia la oficina y de ahí a la sala de orientación a nuevos estudiantes.

-Ansiosa?

-Nervioso?

-Bastante, respondimos los dos a la vez, comenzando a reír inmediatamente después.

-Lo que hace el amor, murmuró una señora mayor con cara de pocos amigos, consiguiendo que riéramos aun más.

-Esto es todo muy loco, susurró el tomándome la mano y encaminándome al edificio principal.

Era una imponente estructura, demasiado alta y grande como para producirte pánico. Miles de chicos traspasaban la puerta del edificio de leyes, corriendo apurados y cargando libros que lucían demasiado pesados como para no provocar problemas de espalda.

Suspiré nerviosa.

-Tenemos la primera clase juntos, susurró Edward cerca de mi oído debido a que todos estaban en silencio. Yo simplemente le sonreí y lo besé castamente en los labios.

Y entonces, una vez más interrumpiendo nuestros momentos, la maldita bruja rubia apareció empujando a las personas, hasta posicionarse a un lado de Edward.

-Tanya, dije sorprendida y enfadada al mismo tiempo.

"EDWARD ES MIO", gritó mi conciencia.

-Que haces aquí?

-Pedí que me trasladaran a leyes! Seremos los mejores amigos!, gritó chillonamente llamando la atención de las personas a nuestro alrededor.

Misteriosamente mi sonrisa desapareció y una imagen llenó mi mente, solo una: Yo estrangulando a Tanya.

* * *

Bueno bueno, de seguro no se lo esperaban. Pero tendremos bastante diversión con esta bruja rubia, lo prometo. Por favor dejen sus comentarios! Las amo!


	3. Capitulo 2:

Hola a todos! Como andan? Espero que súper felices porque les voy a actualizar el fic! Jajajaja. Pensaba actualizar ayer pero tuve unos asuntos que resolver y no pude! MIL PERDONES. De cualquier forma, si se portan bien prometo que hoy les subo dos capítulos, quieren? Como siempre hago en esta parte del fic, les agradezco por sus reviews y demás alertas, no pensé que la historia tuviera tanta aceptación por parte de ustedes, pero sorprendentemente fue así y todo gracias a mis adoradas lectoras. LAS AMO! Ahora si, al cap!

* * *

**Capítulo 2****:**

**Bella P.O.V:**

A mi alrededor, todos los alumnos que como yo y Edward comenzarían a estudiar leyes prestaban atención a la clase de ambientación que el director del área estaba dando, sonriendo de vez en cuando y lanzando chillidos de felicidad que me recordaban demasiado a Alice. Se encontraban extasiados de poder comenzar la Universidad, felices de que ya no serían tratados como niños y aún más, ansiosos por el montón de fiestas informales que los chicos de las residencias darían esa misma semana.

Por mi parte, yo intentaba mantener mi mejor cara de felicidad lo más naturalmente que me era posible, a pesar de estar a punto de reventar de la ira.

A mi lado, Tanya no dejaba de platicarle a Edward cuanto había gozado de un viaje a Europa que había realizado antes de comenzar las clases. Inclusive en algunos momentos sacaba su mega teléfono de última generación (que en verdad me hacía sentir vergüenza de mi viejito Motorola con tapa y antena) y le mostraba algún par de fotos a él, recibiendo varios llamados de atención por interrumpir la clase con sus patéticas carcajadas.

Mi corazón se sentía pesado y oprimido contra mi pecho… Se suponía que ese día debía ser el mejor de toda mi vida. Edward y yo pasearíamos por todo el campus tomados de la mano, escuchando atentamente las clases y preparándonos para encabezar la lista de mejor promedios de la clase.

Ese era el plan perfecto para ambos, siempre lo había sido… Pero para convertirse en realidad se necesitaba de dos personas, y mientras que una continuaba hablando con su boba ex novia, la otra sentía solo ganas de llorar.

-Alguien me puede decir la importancia que rigen las leyes en nuestra comunidad el día de hoy?, preguntó el Sr. Monroe mientras varios de los estudiantes levantaban sus manos con fuerza y determinación. Intenté volverme pequeñita y ocultarme detrás del chico que se encontraba delante de mí, pero no conseguí hacerlo, y los ojos de color negro del profesor se enfocaron en mí, mientras una maligna sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

Yo había cambiado, debía admitir que contaba con el doble de fuerzas que antes tenía, pero mi timidez aun era un gran problema para mi espalda y no había conseguido entrar en confianza lo suficiente como para hablar de manera suelta frente al resto de mis compañeros.

-Usted, dijo el señalándome, consiguiendo que varias cabezas voltearan a verme. Solo en ese momento Edward recordó que a su lado me encontraba yo y me tomó de la mano intentando darme valor. Me sentí asqueada de saber que había estado tan entretenido con su ex novia que antes de eso ni siquiera recordaba donde nos encontrábamos. –Puede responder a mi pregunta?

"Toma aire e intenta no trabarte con las palabras", me murmuré internamente.

-Creo que la importancia de las leyes radica en buscar el bien para todas las personas…

-Explíquenos de qué forma pensaría usted en conseguirlo.

Me sentía asustada… Nos sabía que decir, era como si las palabras se hubiesen ocultado detrás de mi garganta y no quisieran salir de ahí. Me obligué a rebuscar en mi cabeza una respuesta, y aunque dolió demasiado, use mis propias experiencias para basarme en mi siguiente dialogo.

-Buscaría conseguir la justicia, que los malos paguen y los buenos no terminen perdiendo por consecuencia de otros. Intentaría lograr que personas inocentes no sufran cosas por tener miedo a contárselas a alguien. Como abogada brindaría confianza y lucharía por conseguir que la verdad reine por sobre el silencio y los temores.

Tanya aplaudió a mi lado con sus manos de perfecta manicura y bostezó en signo de aburrimiento. Inclusive creo que pronunció un "Que poco original", pero no estaba segura de ello.

No pude evitar sentirme ofendida por aquella escena, solo yo y personas que podía contar con mis dedos sabían mi triste historia, y ella no era nadie para creer que mis pensamientos eran poco originales. Si tan solo supiera…

-Un excelente punto de vista, Señorita…

-Swan, respondí con mi cabeza en alto mientras varios chicos me sonreían, como felicitándome. Eso me hizo sentir bien por un instante.

-Creo que usted podría llegar a ser una gran abogada algún día. Mantenga sus expectativas en alto y conseguirá todo lo que quiera.

"Ojalá así sea", me murmuré internamente. Ya había perdido demasiado como para permitir que continuaran robándome situaciones importantes de mi vida.

…

-Y podríamos a salir a cenar juntos alguna vez, o inclusive ir a Londres de vacaciones! Recuerdo que antes te gustaba demasiado ese país, iba gritándole la rubia estúpida a mi novio mientras nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento.

El rostro de Edward se veía algo agotado, como a punto de estallar o algo en ese sentido, pero aun así, observando sus sentimientos respecto a Tanya, yo seguía disgustada con él. Bien podría haberle dicho que estaba cansado de su cháchara o que se callara por un momento, pero le había seguido los jueguitos y eso me molestaba demasiado.

-Y si quieres tú también puedes ir Bella, no me molestaría en nada que nos acompañes.

Me detuve un segundo y la observé mientras reía irónicamente. Era en serio? Todos sus planes habían sido planeados solo para ella y mi novio? MI novio? Debía ser una broma porque de lo contrario la tomaría de los pelos teñidos y feos que tenía y la arrojaría a la autopista principal, sentándome a un lado para observar el espectáculo.

Pero entonces, cuando estaba a punto de tirarme sobre ella para dejarle los ojos teñidos de púrpura, un auto rojo cereza entró al aparcamiento con velocidad, frenando de golpe y dejando marcas de ruedas en el asfalto. Estacionó velozmente detrás de mí luego de dar una vuelta, captando extrañamente solo mi atención.

Al parecer los otros dos estaban tan concentrados en sí mismos que no habían notado el tremendo ruido del carro al detenerse unos metros atrás nuestro. Suspiré realmente enfadada y luego me concentré en el objeto de cuatro ruedas que se había detenido y no se movía ni un solo centímetro.

Conocía ese auto, inclusive lo detectaría hasta con los ojos cerrados, y fue eso lo que me llevó a correr hacia él sin siquiera despedirme de Edward, montándome con tanta velocidad que mi vestido casi quedó atorado entre el asiento y la puerta del carro.

-Rosalie! Alice!, grité en cuanto las vi, mientras ellas se abalanzaban sobre mí y me abrazaban como si no nos hubiésemos visto en años. La bocina del auto comenzó a sonar por culpa del codo de Rose y las tres comenzamos a reír alocadamente mientras cada una regresaba a su lugar. –Qué hacen aquí?

A pesar de no conocerlas demasiado, las amaba, realmente las adoraba. Eran como hermanas para mi, hermanas que necesitaba siempre para poder sonreír y que me recordaban a mi feliz vida cuando aún era pequeña, y tenía un hermano de verdad.

-Que te creías, Bells, que no saldríamos mas de compras porque ahora estas viviendo al otro lado del mapa? Ni lo pienses!, chillo Alice con su brillante sonrisa de dientes perlados, mientras la mirada de Rose se dirigía al Volvo de mi novio, donde aun Tanya seguía hablándole a través de la ventanilla mientras él miraba a todas partes con una expresión de total preocupación.

-Qué demonios… Y yo que quería saludar a mi amigo, será mejor que lo deje para otra vez, murmuró la rubia notando la prescencia de la que aun era considerada "La más hueca de Forks".

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar mientras me reía por el comentario de mi amiga. Lo tome de mi bolsillo y vi que era un mensaje de Edward.

"Bella por favor, donde estas?"

Otro más llegó justo después de ese.

"Por favor respóndeme, me estoy preocupando"

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, les dije y apagué mi móvil en una reacción violenta que no había ni siquiera meditado.

Un susto de vez en cuando no le haría mal, después de todo, era mejor eso que arrojar a su nueva amiguita por la avenida principal.

…

-Como están chicas? Es difícil no vivir más en Forks, les dije luego de diez tiendas de ropa visitadas, tres hamburguesas y dos helados (Alice se había comido el helado de Rose y Rose me había quitado el mío). Las bolsas se habían amontonado en el suelo debajo de nosotras como basura en un basural. Estas chicas tenían un problema muy serio con la ropa.

-Extrañándote, eso es obvio, dijo Rose mientras me sonreía. –Los chicos te mandan un montón de saludos y esperan que pronto vayas a visitarnos.

-Lo hare, dalo por hecho. Extraño a los padres de Edward también, así que pronto me van a tener por ahí.

Alice hizo una mueca algo extraña cuando escucho la palabra "Edward" salir de mis labios y luego suspiro.

-Cuando apareció la rubia?

-Tanya?, pregunte a pesar de que ya sabía que se trataba de ella. Bufé enfadada. –Ayer, no ha dejado de molestarnos desde entonces, lo peor de todo es que Edward se olvida de a ratos que yo existo, y le sigue todas sus bromas. Es sofocante. Me hace sentir como si fuera más un perchero o una maceta que su novia. Es… triste.

Rose tomó mi mano por encima de la mesa y le dio un apretón suave.

-No te sientas mal… Edward puede ser un tonto a veces pero te ama, te ama más que a nadie en el mundo, eso es seguro y nunca dudes de ese amor que él siente por ti, porque es puro y siempre será tuyo.

Ella tenía razón. No debería dudar de él. Había estado conmigo en el peor momento de mi vida y aún así seguía a mi lado, acompañándome siempre.

Me acerque a mis dos mejores amigas y las abrace con mucha fuerza, mientras ellas pronunciaban un audible "Awww".

-Las amo chicas, no sé qué haría si ustedes me faltaran.

-No nos agradezcas, respondió Alice mientras me miraba con un brillo muy especial en su mirada. Algo en ella estaba mal, se encontraba muy callada, rarísimo de su habitual personalidad. No sabía que le sucedía, pero que ella no estaba bien era algo evidente. Me preguntaba como Rose no se había percatado de ello.

Justo en ese momento el teléfono móvil de Rose comenzó a sonar, y ella sonrió con una extraña fascinación.

-Es Emmett, regreso en unos minutos!

Yo y el pequeño duende no alcanzamos ni siquiera a decirle "Ok" antes de que la rubia saliera corriendo hecha un rayo y se metiera al baño del Starbucks donde estábamos.

Y a pesar de que quería pasar más tiempo con Rose, agradecí que se retirara por un instante. Debía saber que sucedía con Alice y urgente.

-Al…

-Bella tengo que decirte algo importante, me respondió ella percibiendo el rumbo que tomaría esa conversación. Suspiré y me senté más cerca de ella. Lo había presentido.

-Dime…

-Es sobre… sobre tu padre.

Los chicos se habían enterado de mi situación justo cuando tuve mi accidente y lo habían tomado de la mejor forma posible, por lo que no me molestaba en lo absoluto que lo supieran. Pero el que Alice me recordara a aquella persona que quería borrar de mi mente me hizo sentir mareos, nauseas y mucho miedo en un solo segundo.

-Que… que hay con él?, pregunte terriblemente asustada.

Ella se enderezo en su silla y rebuscando algo en su cartera de diseño, saco un sobre blanco, repleto de sellos y firmas.

-Pase por tu casa el día después de que tú y Edward se fueron. Esme me había dado unas cuantas flores que quería que plantara en el patio delantero como bienvenida a la nueva familia, así que aproveche a recoger la correspondencia, pensando que solo serian boletas e impuestos, pero entre esas estaba esta carta de la Comisaria de Forks, y fue por eso que insistí tanto a Rose en venir a visitarte. No podía darte la noticia por teléfono ni mucho menos. Ella no lo sabe, creo que pude disimular todo el camino.

Con una temblorosa mano tomé el sobre y lo guarde en mi cartera, sin siquiera observarlo, mientras le sonreía a Alice y colocaba una mano en su hombro, diciéndole que todo estaba bien.

Y a pesar de sentir una terrible ansiedad, aun no quería leerla, no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para ver lo que había en su interior. Mi corazón dolía demasiado en ese momento.

Porque siempre que algo bueno me sucedía otra cosa mala la empañaba de forma tan veloz?

…

Las chicas me habían dejado en la puerta de casa, despidiéndose con un beso y rogándome que pronto las visitara. Nos habíamos quedado más tiempo del debido en el Centro comercial y la tarde había pasado a ser noche en un par de minutos.

Me arrastre dificultosamente junto con mis bolsas de ropa hasta los escalones de mi departamento y me senté ahí, suspirando agotada. No alcanzaría a llegar hasta la sala de la casa sin desplomarme antes

Mis sentimientos eran una mezcla homogénea, difícil de separar. No sabía cómo sentirme en ese momento, no sabía cómo actuar y lo peor de todo era que un peso muy fuerte en mi bolso me obligaba a pensar en cosas que quería olvidar, me obligaba a enfrentarme a algo para lo que no estaba lista aun.

El Volvo de Edward estaba aparcado a un lado del camino, brillando con la luz de la luna. De seguro él estaría dentro de la casa.

No me molestaría en nada recurrir a su ayuda, rogándole que me apoyara en ese momento y leyendo la carta junto a él, para que me contuviera en cuanto me enterara de lo que había sucedido.

Pero algo muy dentro de mí me decía que no debía hacerlo.

Esos eran mis propios problemas y debía resolverlos sola.

Con cuidado metí la mano en mi cartera y saqué el sobre que en ese momento ardía como llamas del infierno. No lo pensé demasiado y rompí el papel con fuerza, sacando su contenido.

Era una sola hoja, escrita por computadora y firmada al final.

Tomé aire, suspiré, tomé aire una vez más y me decidí a leerla.

"Señorita Isabella M. Swan:

Se le informa que el expediente del accidente de Dwyer, Renee y Swan, Jacob ha sido abierto una vez más a causa de nuevas pruebas que corregirían la caratula del suceso, pasando de su actual título a "Homicidio Culposo".

Se necesita inmediatamente su prescencia en el Juzgado y Comisaría de la ciudad de Forks, en Washintong para que gracias a su ayuda podamos determinar si el verdadero culpable de este accidente es el señor Swan, Charlie.

Muchas Gracias. Se despide atentamente Meyer, Jonh T. Comisario de Forks".

Una bomba estalló dentro de mi corazón.

Ese suceso ya estaba enterrado en mi vida, yo misma lo había enterrado demasiado abajo como para que pudiera resurgir una vez más. No quería recordar lo que había sucedido esa noche, no quería hacerlo porque dolería, dolía como el mismísimo infierno.

Que demonio haría ahora?

Y más al saber que todo podría haber sido provocado por mi padre… El hombre que no solo había destruido mi vida, sino que también podría haber acabado con la del resto de mi familia.

* * *

Chan Chan chan! Empezó el drama! Se esperaban algo peor de mi? Jajajaja. Las quiero muchísimo, espero atenta sus reviews.


	4. Capitulo 3:

**Capítulo 3:**

**Bella P.O.V:**

Desde hacía algún tiempo había aprendido que no debía llorar.

Las lágrimas son un signo de debilidad y yo no debería mostrarme rota y quebrada ante nadie, nunca más. Ni siquiera estando sentada en las escaleras exteriores de mi casa me permití liberar mi frustración, a pesar de tener ganas de agarrar todo y romperlo con patadas.

Mi vida era un triste círculo, como un eclipse… Todo era luz, todo era felicidad y de repente venía algo oscuro y opacaba mis sentimientos, hasta que se retiraba dejándome brillar de nuevo, pero amenazando con su próximo regreso.

Creí que las almas de mi madre y mi hermano descansaban finalmente en paz, creí que para Charlie solo existiría una celda para pagar todos y cada uno de sus pecados, inclusive pensé que mi vida se vería limpia por un tiempo, pero todo había sido solo una triste ilusión.

Cabía la posibilidad de que mi padre hubiese ocasionado la muerte de su esposa y de su hijo. Eso solo serviría para agravar su pena en la prisión (cosa que me haría sentir realmente satisfecha), pero solo había una forma de demostrar que tan cierto era eso y las pruebas solo las tenía yo dentro de mi memoria.

La luna brillaba rodeada por miles de estrellas, calmando un poco mi furia contenida.

La única manera de que se hiciera justicia era removiendo imágenes de mi pasado, y eso era algo que me producía pánico de tan solo pensarlo. Sabía que dolería y mucho, pero era mi única opción de momento.

Suspiré y comencé a tomar mis bolsas una por una, dispuesta a entrar a mi departamento. No podía quedarme estancada en el tiempo, la vida continuaba y me arrastraba hacia delante, junto a ella.

Al segundo de abrir la puerta de la casa, una luz de la lámpara de la sala me golpeó de lleno y me obligó a entrecerrar los ojos hasta acostumbrarme a la claridad.

En el enorme sofá que antes había estado en mi casa se encontraba un adormilado Edward, incómodamente acostado con el celular apretado fuertemente a su pecho y una mueca de preocupación en su rostro.

De inmediato me sentí culpable.

A pesar de ser muy tarde para solucionar las cosas, encendí mi móvil y me encontré con 43 llamadas perdidas de Edward, y 15 mensajes rogándome que por favor lo atendiera.

Con el enojo de Tanya y la salida con las chicas me había olvidado completamente de avisarle a mi adorable novio que me iría, y él preocupado había intentado comunicarse conmigo a pesar de que yo simplemente lo había ignorado.

"Eres una tonta, Bella", me murmuró mi conciencia mientras dejaba todo desparramado por el suelo y me acercaba torpemente al sillón.

Poco me importaba la ropa en ese momento…

-Edward, susurré en silencio mientras acomodaba uno de sus mechones de color bronce que había caído sobre su frente. –Ed… Despierta, ya estoy aquí.

Un segundo después, los hermosos ojos de mi novio comenzaron a abrirse y me observaron somnolientos hasta que finalmente él reaccionó y me estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos, como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

-Bella, susurró en mi cabello mientras me repartía besos por doquier. –Nunca más, oíste? Nunca más vuelvas a hacerme esto.

-Lo lamento tanto, estabas tan ocupado y las chicas aparecieron y… No quería interrumpir nada.

Él suspiró tranquilizándose y me subió al sofá, acomodándome sobre sus piernas. Escondí mi cabeza en su cuello y le di un tierno beso ahí, embriagándome con su aroma personal mezclado con menta y algo más que no supe definir pero que olía delicioso.

-Casi me vuelvo loco buscándote… Recorrí todos los lugares de Cambridge enloquecido, temiendo que algo te hubiera sucedido. Casi me quedo calvo de tanto jalonearme el cabello pensando en que alguien podría haberte herido… O algo peor.

Reí levemente y llevé mis manos hasta su cabeza, acariciando sus suaves cabellos mientras intentaba relajarlo. Su corazón latía desbocado chocando contra mi propio cuerpo y eso no le haría nada bien.

-Estabas entretenido con Tanya, Rose y Alice estaban apuradas y pensé que no te asustarías si me iba con ellas, susurré asqueada. De tan dolo pensar en la patética rubia siliconada mi estómago se revolvía con odio.

Él se sacudió algo molesto y tomó mi rostro con sus manos para que lo observara directamente a sus hipnotizadores ojos. Una tierna sonrisa de apodero de sus labios.

-Estás… celosa?

-NO!, grité intentando defenderme pero era en vano. Estaba verde de los celos. Edward rió entretenido y luego de calmarse me dio un casto beso en los labios, como pidiendo perdón por burlarse de mí. –Tonto…

-No me cansaré de repetirlo… Tanya es solo parte de mi lamentable pasado. Me ocupé de aclarárselo y a duras penas consiguió entenderlo. Le dije que mi presente y futuro solo existirían si tú estabas a mi lado, y que sin ti mi vida continuaría siendo el falso cuento de hadas en el que antes vivía. Quiero que sepas que tú eres mi complemento, nunca podre alejarte de mí, solo me iré si tú me lo pides. Pero de lo contrario estaré siempre a tu lado, orbitando alrededor tuyo como la Tierra al Sol. Te amo…

Sus palabras tocaron mi corazón, alejaron mis inseguridades y me devolvieron aquella paz que solo él podía darme.

Lo amaba tanto que sentía mi cuerpo estallar cuando estaba junto a Edward. Era una perfecta droga para mi, mi media naranja, mi mitad, el dueño de mi vida entera.

Porque sin él yo seguiría siendo la tonta Bella, la mujer que nunca en su vida habría conseguido amar a alguien. Sin él… Continuaría hundida en mi eterna oscuridad.

-Tú me diste alas para volar, Edward. Para superar mis propios temores. Nunca te alejaré de mí porque eso solo significaría destrozarme a mí misma, y yo no soy tan masoquista como para provocarme semejante daño. Sabes que te amo, más que a nadie en todo el mundo pero por si aun necesitas oírlo lo repetiré todas las veces que quieras… Te amo, te amo, te amo.

No me había percatado de ello pero los labios de Edward se encontraban presionando fuertemente los míos, enviando descargas eléctricas a todo mí ser.

Su boca se movía lentamente sobre la mía pero con precisión como si fuera un experto en eso, llevándome al cielo y luego a la Tierra de nuevo.

Pude sentir sus manos viajando desde mi cuello hasta mis brazos para luego posarse encima de mi cintura donde aplico una presión demandante pero sensual, provocándome escalofríos.

Me sentía toda una adolescente cuando estaba a su lado, con todas las hormonas a flor de piel.

Su lengua delineo mis labios buscando profundizar el beso, pidiendo un permiso que yo le concedí encantada. Su sabor era delicioso y adictivo… Me volvía completamente loca.

Pero entonces, al igual que siempre, cuando la pasión era demasiada y sentía mis venas a punto de reventar, Edward disminuía sus caricias hasta quedar simplemente en el punto de partida, dándome corto besitos en los labios.

Suspire frustrada y me cruce de brazos, observándolo totalmente fastidiada.

Necesitaba más, quería mas, mi cuerpo me lo pedía a gritos…

-No me mires así, dijo Edward riendo mientras levantaba sus manos en el aire como si fuera inocente de sus propios actos. –Es tarde y mañana hay Universidad.

Bufe poco complacida por sus palabras mientras asentía rendida. Él tenía razón.

-Siempre pones escusas… No sé de donde las sacas, eres un maldito genio, le dije sacándole mi lengua mientras me levantaba del sofá y comenzaba a recoger mis bolsas dispuesta a ordenar mi nueva ropa.

Necesitaba apagar el fuego dentro de mí, porque de no hacerlo, terminaría arrojándome encima de él y luego sería llevada a tribunales por violar a mi sensual novio.

-Así que Rose y Alice, eh?, pregunto el apoyándose en el marco de la puerta de mi cuarto, luciendo endemoniadamente sexi.

Gruñí sofocada.

-Te dejaron saludos.

-Y a que vinieron? Dudo que hicieran un viaje tan largo solo para ir de compras aunque viniendo de ellas esperaría cualquier cosa.

Mi corazón comenzó a sentirme muy pesado, demasiado para mi propio gusto.

Había olvidado completamente lo de mi padre…

-Pues… No, no venían solo para… Comprar, le dije sentándome en mi cama con un repentino sentimiento de debilidad bañándome.

Era sencillo olvidarse de la realidad cuando se estaba cerca de Edward.

El noto mi repentina baja de alegría y camino preocupado hasta sentarse a mi lado, observándome seriamente.

-Que sucedió?

Intente explicarle con mis palabras, decirle que mi padre no solo había asesinad a la alegre Bella dentro de mí, sino que también podría ser el culpable de la muerte de mi madre y mi hermano pero mi voz era imposible de pronunciar algún sonido.

Estaba totalmente muerta, por lo que con cuidado tome la carta y se la extendí a Edward, que comenzó a leerla en silencio.

Me sentía espantosamente mal, de nuevo estaba involucrando a mi novio en mis problemas personales, y me sentía como la peor de las personas haciendo eso. Pero él era lo único que tenia, mi único soporte, mi ángel guardián, y si no se lo contaba a él probablemente terminaría sufriendo sola, hundiéndome en mi propia depresión.

-Esto es increíble, murmuro haciendo la carta un bollo y arrojándola a una esquina de mí cuarto. Veía llamas agitarse en sus ojos color esmeralda. –Por qué no se dieron cuenta antes? Es absurdo! Podrían haberse llevado a Charlie años atrás y así tu no tendrías que haber estado pagando las consecuencias de su locura por tanto tiempo!

-No lo sé, dicen que encontraron nuevas pruebas y que solo yo puedo ayudarlos. Tengo miedo…

Me dolía en el alma tener que admitir eso… Mi novio me observaba furioso a un lado, pero realmente no me observaba, tenía su mirada concentrada en un punto de la pared, pensando en algo. Suspire…

-Edward…

-Voy a matarlo… Te juro que lo matare y no me importan las consecuencias voy a acabarlo con mis propias manos.

-No, murmure derrotada. Lo había conseguido, había involucrado a mi inocente novio en problemas totalmente ajenos a él. –La justicia se ocupara. Debo viajar a Forks para hablar con la policía, de seguro van a preguntarme cosas de esa noche… Sé que será malo para mí y que terminare sufriendo, viviré lo mismo que hace años atrás pero no importa, de cualquier forma…

-Iré contigo, dijo secamente mientras se levantaba de mi cama rumbo a su cuarto, que estaba pegado al mío. Corrí detrás de él rápidamente y lo alcance justo a tiempo, cuando comenzaba a bajar las maletas de su armario.

-No, no puedes…

-No voy a dejarte sola ahí, estás loca si crees que lo hare.

-No puedes interrumpir tu rutina. Debes ir a la Universidad, estudiar. Es tu sueño, nuestro sueño… Allá tendré a Rose, Alice y los chicos, ellos van a apoyarme pero no puedo obligarte a ir conmigo, no cuando tu lugar es aquí…

-Mi lugar es donde tu estés!, grito repentinamente consiguiendo callarme de inmediato. Su furia hacía estragos en mi conciencia.

-No puedes hacernos esto, sabes que tienes que quedarte.

-No quiero que estés sola! De tan solo pensar en lo que te harán allá se me revuelve el corazón. No me perdonaría el abandonarte en ese lugar, lleno de recuerdos que no te harán bien.

Sentía una nube de amor tan grande por Edward en ese momento que me sentía morir. Acaso había alguien más perfecto que él en el mundo? Lo dudaba.

Pero era momento de que hiciera las cosas por mí misma. Odiaría hacer eso, me odiaría por hacerlo sufrir, pero era lo que debía hacer. Edward no sabía lo que decía, estábamos en la etapa más importante de la facultad y no podía permitir que la abandonara. Su sueño era ese, y no tenía nada que ver con mis problemas. Hablaba solo porque estaba cegado por la furia, tomaba decisiones guiándose por ese sentimiento.

Sería un sacrificio enorme ocasionar una pelea con él, mi corazón se destrozaría y lloraría toda la noche, eso era seguro pero debía esperar a que la mente de Edward se calmara para que pensara fríamente, y en aquel momento era la única idea que se me ocurría.

-Te prohíbo que vayas conmigo!

-No puedes prohibírmelo, dijo el riendo irónicamente mientras comenzaba a arrojar ropa dentro de la maleta.

Trague fuerte, tome aire y simplemente lo deje ir.

-Estos son mis problemas Edward, los resuelvo yo sola. No quiero tu ayuda en esto, mañana partiré a Forks y tú te quedaras aquí, de lo contrario te prometo que te arrepentirás de no haberme hecho caso. Espero que te quede claro, tu situación actual es aquí y la mía es del otro lado del mapa. Tomare un vuelo y regresare en una semana. Toma la decisión que quieras, pero me sentiría decepcionada si decides acompañarme.

Como lo había esperado, él se detuvo de lo que estaba haciendo y me observo extrañado por mi actitud. De seguro estaría furioso conmigo para el amanecer.

-No puedo creer que seas tan egoísta.

-Egoísta?, le pregunté sin creerme sus palabras. –Egoísta por intentar que continúes con tu vida? Por tratar de no involucrarte en mis problemas? Si para ti eso es ser egoísta, toma un diccionario y relee la descripción, le grite y luego me encerré en mi cuarto de un portazo.

Mi corazón dolía, dolía como el demonio pero sabía que había hecho lo correcto. Luego ambos lo agradeceríamos.

* * *

Ok, antes que nada… **NO SE ENOJEN CON BELLA POR FAVOR!** No sé si me explique bien, pero Edward al estar tan enojado por lo de Charlie no pensaba claramente, y si se iba con ella perdería las clases más importantes de su carrera, por lo que Bella ocasiona la pelea para que el prefiera quedarse y de ese modo no rompa su sueño. Ella sacrifica sus sentimientos para que Edward luego no se lamente de sus decisiones. Ahora sí, miles de gracias por los reviews! Y quería pedirles un favor muy especial, si quieren podrían pasarse por mi nueva historia que se llama **"Siempre a tu lado"**, es lo único que les pido como escritora. Gracias.

**Felices pascuas!**


	5. Capitulo 4:

Hola, acá les traigo un nuevo cap. Millones de gracias por los reviews y las alertas, las quiero mucho. Disfrútenlo…

* * *

**Capítulo 4:**

**EDWARD P.O.V:**

El molesto despertador comenzó a sonar encima de mi mesa de noche, pero realmente no le di importancia.

Llevaba toda la noche despierto, sin la posibilidad de pegar un ojo durante diez minutos, ya que cuando lo hacía una sola imagen llenaba mi cabeza y me obligaba a despertar: Bella.

No comprendía el por qué de su actitud conmigo la noche anterior. Había actuado nerviosa, enfadada y totalmente a la defensiva, a pesar de que yo solo había querido ayudarla. Pensé que su vida siempre estaría abierta para mí, para cuando quisiese formar parte de ella, pero el día anterior había dejado muy claro que me quería fuera de sus problemas, problemas que con tan solo ser de ella ya eran parte de mí también.

Me encontraba solo en casa, Bella se había ido hacía una hora, quizá mucho antes. No recordaba bien, solo había escuchado la bocina de un taxi y luego un portazo. Ni siquiera se había despedido de mí, y eso me dolía como los mil demonios.

Qué había hecho yo para merecer su rechazo?

Sabía con certeza que se había disgustado por mi plática con Tanya. Inclusive me sentía culpable por ello puesto que Bella había pensado que coqueteábamos… Si tan solo supiera que mi corazón solo le pertenecía a ella y mi vida estaba ligada con la suya desde el momento en que la había mirado a los ojos…

Bufé enfadado y hundí mi rostro entre las mantas de mi cama. No quería levantarme, al menos no aún. Me partiría el alma tener que salir de la cama, caminar a la cocina y no ver a mi adorada novia en ella, o abrir su puerta para que entre en el Volvo o escuchar su risa cuando caminábamos por los pasillos de Harvard.

Algo era seguro… Esa sería la peor semana de toda mi vida luego de haber conocido a mi hermosa novia.

Al final de todo tuve que levantarme. Le había prometido a Bella que iría a la Universidad ese día y si continuaba acostado dolo pasaría las horas pensando y pensando en ella… En su perfume, su sonrisa, su cabello, en sus labios…

Me vestí de una forma simple y luego de salir de mi habitación me quede quito en el pasillo que conectaba los dos cuartos… El perfume a fresas y rosas que tenía el shampoo de Bella estaba impregnado por toda la casa, haciendo mi agonía aún más insoportable. Acaso lo había hecho a propósito? Para que la extrañara aún más de lo que ella sabía que lo haría? Esperaba que no lo hubiese hecho con esas intenciones, de lo contrario me enfadaría con ella por tentarme tanto a tomar un vuelo a Forks para permanecer a su lado.

No me costaría demasiado, solo tendría que armar un pequeño bolso y conducir hasta el aeropuerto… Pero no podía seguirla. Me había hecho una promesa a mí mismo, y si ella quería enfrentar las cosas por sí sola la dejaría enfrentarse a sus miedos.

Bella era fuerte, yo creía en ella.

Con pasos sigilosos me acerqué a su habitación y abrí la puerta lentamente. Todo se encontraba en perfecto orden, la cama arreglada, sus cosas sobre su escritorio perfectamente acomodadas, y aunque me dolía mucho verlo, la mitad de su ropero estaba totalmente perfecto, mientras que el otro estaba vacío, mostrando la ausencia de las pertenencias que Bella se había llevado a Forks.

Suspiré y decidí salir de ahí, sentía como que me asfixiaba de tan solo saber que de no haber leído esa carta ella aun estaría ahí, conmigo, alistándose para irnos a la facultad.

Solo rogaba porque mis viejos amigos y mis padres supieran cuidar bien de ella, y estuvieran cerca por si algo malo le sucedía.

Me dirigí a la cocina para beber un vaso de agua. De haber sido cualquier otro día habría desayunado lo que Bella hubiese preparado para mí sin decir ni una sola palabra, pero esa vez era diferente. No tenía hambre, solo quería dormir.

Mi pecho se sentía vacío, terriblemente vacio, puesto que Bella se había llevado mi corazón junto con ella.

Miré por la ventana y concentré mi vista en el cielo. Por qué dolía tanto amar a una persona? A veces creía que el destino se había equivocado al unirnos a mí y a Bella, y luego de su error buscaba constantemente separarnos, como con esos nuevos problemas sobre el pasado de mi novia.

Pero había algo con lo que el destino no contaba, y era con nosotros. Nada nunca podría ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para separarnos, ni siquiera los problemas, o Tanya, o Charlie. Daría mi vida antes de que alguien pudiese arrebatármela de los brazos.

Sonreí esperanzado luego de pensar en eso. Amaba a Bella, y esa fea situación terminaría algún día.

De repente, algo llamó mi atención. Sobre la encimera de la cocina había una bandeja, con cereales, jugo, café y frutas, pequeños panes de chocolate y galletas con chips, adornado con una pequeña flor púrpura muy extraña que nunca antes había visto.

Algo dentro de mí se sacudió con dulzura. Bella me había preparado mi desayuno favorito antes de irse, y al parecer se había esmerado mucho para que luciera bien y delicioso… Solo ella podía hacer lucir algo tan bobo como el desayuno en algo sumamente hermoso y artístico.

A un lado de la bandeja, un sobre blanco que decía Edward me hizo sentir feliz. Bella me había dejado una carta, por lo menos tendría un recuerdo importante de ella hasta que regresara, y no me importaba si era algo malo lo que había escrito dentro de él, me conformaría con cualquier cosa que viniera de ella.

Pero justo en el momento en que iba a disponerme a leer la carta el timbre de la casa resonó agudo y chillón, y provocó un sentimiento de enfado en mí. Quién demonios era capaz de molestar a tan tempranas horas del día? Bufando y sin soltar el papel me dirigí hasta la puerta y la abrí de un tirón, con mi mejor mueca de "Lárgate ahora mismo o te golpeo"

-Eddy! Hola!, dijo Tanya con su estúpida voz de rata mientras agitaba su teñido cabello. En ese momento me dieron unas infernales ganas de tirarla a una zanja o a un pozo y enterrarla viva para luego bailar con Bella sobre su tumba, pero eso sería extremadamente cruel y lo sabía.

-Tanya… Estoy ocupado, que quieres?, pregunté intentando sonar amable. Ella sonrió y observó dentro de mi departamento, como buscando algo.

-Está Bella?

-Para que la necesitas?, le dije extrañado mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de mí. Ella no necesitaba saber eso, no moriría si no lo sabía.

-Oh… No, solo… quería saber si estaba. Da igual. Necesito pedirte un favor.

Comenzaba lentamente a odiarla. Por fin comprendía el porqué de que mis amigos la soportaran muy poco. Ella era repugnante.

Rebusqué en mi bolsillo y luego de sacar las llaves del auto las extendí frente a ella, sin prestarle más importancia de la necesaria.

-Si quieres un aventón llévate el auto… Estoy ocupado ahora.

Amaba a mi Volvo, lo apreciaba como si fuera un pequeño bebe pero en ese momento prefería leer la carta de Bella antes de emprender un viaje hasta la facultad con la patética rubia que solo me repetía lo hermoso que era Europa. Como si a mí me gustara oír su voz…

-No, no es eso, dijo extrañada y luego suspiró rendida. Dentro de mí un duende hizo la danza de la victoria… Por fin se iría! –Solo quería pedirte que vigiles mi casa, debo salir de viaje unos días, si? Solo es estar… atento por si algo pasa.

-Está bien, ahora si me disculpas debo irme. Buen viaje, que tengas un hermoso día, le dije a una velocidad impresionante y luego suspiré rendido, cerrando la puerta y tomando el sobre entre mis dos temblorosas manos.

Con cuidado lo abrí y me senté en el suelo frente a la puerta, sin querer perder más tiempo.

_**"Edward…**_

_**Si lees esto significa que ya me fui, o que te levantaste…. Bueno, significa ambas cosas. Te deseo un muy bien día en la Universidad, demuéstrales a todos de que estás hecho, Edward Einstein. Respecto a lo de ayer no quiero hablar, espero que sepas perdonarme por mi actitud pero tenía que hacerlo, no quería que perdieras días de lo que siempre quisiste hacer, de lo único de lo que has estado hablando estos últimos meses.**_

_**Solo te pido por favor no me odies, te amo demasiado como para soportar que ya no me quieras.**_

_**Yo estaré bien, lo prometo. Me quedare en lo de Rose, hable con ella y todo está bien. Le daré muchos saludos a tus padres de mi parte y te juro por mi vida que voy a hacer todo lo más rápido que pueda así regreso a casa antes.**_

_**Te llamare en cuanto aterrice, estate atento.**_

_**Te amo muchísimo, sabes eso. Y por si no lo sabes lee de nuevo, te amo! Vivir sin ti sería como estar siendo manejada por un titiritero, es por ti que tengo as fuerzas para enfrentarme a estas cosas. Eres lo más importante que tengo en toda mi vida. Por favor no me extrañes. Te amo con todo mi corazón y mi alma.**_

_**Bella.**_

_**P/D: No te acerques a Tanya o le cortaré los brazos. De veras, no me tientes. Ahora sí, te amo amor!"**_


	6. Capítulo 5:

**Capítulo 5:**

**Bella P.O.V:**

No sería de extrañarse que el clima en Forks continuara siendo fresco, duro y cruel al igual que en todos los años en mi memoria desde que había vivido ahí.

Había tenido la leve esperanza de que este cambiara un poco para bien con mi huída hacia Cambridge, pero al parecer y según los relatos del clima, el cielo había rechazado mis peticiones y había continuado frustrando la vida de las personas, que imploraban desesperadas un día de descanso de las imparables lluvias y los detestables vientos húmedos y helados.

Solo esperaba que cuando pisara por primera vez luego de algún tiempo aquel lugar, todo marchara bien y no comenzara a nevar… No tenía ánimos para cargar con eso de momento.

Mi vuelo por suerte había sido pacífico, bastante tranquilo en realidad. El avión era blanco, bonito y elegante, con un servicio excelente para ser un viaje económico y a mitad de precio de lo normal. Pero yo había sido la única cosa dentro de ese paisaje que no se veía nada bien, que no combinaba con la armonía en lo absoluto…

Estaba agotada, tenía enormes ojeras moradas debajo de mis ojos y me veía mucho más pálida de lo normal. Por alguna razón parecía que de un día a otro había perdido peso, y me veía realmente flaca, como si estuviera enferma o en recuperación de una gripe casi mortal. Inclusive una de las azafatas me había preguntado antes de abordar si me sentía bien, provocándome un humor terrible.

Pero después de todo opté por calmarme… No podía enfadarme con ella, la muchacha joven de cabellos negros y tez morena no conocía la "adorable" sorpresa que me aguardaba en mi antiguo hogar, y que me había mantenido terriblemente alerta durante todo ese tiempo, quitándome el sueño, arrebatándome la felicidad y sembrando en mí una sensación de espanto y terror insoportables.

¿Qué vería allí, en los antiguos archivos del accidente de mi infancia? ¿Cuál era la clave que solo yo tenía y debía aportar para que se descifrara el caso?

No tenía respuesta, para ninguna de las dos preguntas.

Por otro lado, en mi agitada y desordenada mente también se encontraba Edward.

Lo quería junto a mí, necesitaba sentir sus cálidos brazos rodeándome y sus labios susurrándome cosas hermosas al oído, mientras esparcía dulces besos por todo mi rostro solo como él sabía hacerlo. Él era mi pilar más importante, sin Edward yo solo sería un montón de cristales quebrados y rotos.

Nuestra relación era extraña, tan rara que llegaba a un punto en que era terriblemente hermosa. No habíamos iniciado de la mejor forma, los problemas aún rodeaban nuestros alrededores y el amor parecía ser cada vez menos importante en mi vida… Quería desistir de todo, tomar la más rápida de las soluciones y olvidarme de los fantasmas de mi pasado, pero no podía. No tenía las fuerzas necesarias para abandonar a Edward, para perder mi vida.

Mil millones de catástrofes podrían caer sobre mí y ni siquiera serían suficientes para que eligiera mi muerte antes que el poder estar con mi novio. Lucharía por él, solo intentaría sobreponerme a todo por su amor y cariño hacia conmigo.

Finalmente, luego de algún rato, para mi propia suerte el avión tocó suelo puesto que sentía que me asfixiaba dentro de aquel enorme transporte. Necesitaba algo de aire fresco y alguna persona con quien dialogar un poco, para liberar mis tensiones. Sabía con total seguridad que afuera de la pista de aterrizaje, en la sala de espera, habrían dos posibles grupos de personas esperándome: los padres de Edward o mi grupo de amigos.

Me inclinaba por cualquiera de ambos, siempre y cuando fueran ellos a buscarme y no la policía. Quería tomarme unos minutos antes de dirigirme a la jefatura para reordenar mis pensamientos y… oh! Y para llamar a Edward también. De seguro él ya debería estar saliendo de la facultad o algo así. Estaba un poco confundida con los horarios a causa del vuelo, y mirar mi reloj de pulsera solo me producía mareos y más mareos.

Luego de tomar mis maletas y colocarme un abrigo para adentrarme al frío de Washington, caminé cuidadosamente hasta el salón repleto de personas y con mis ojos busqué algún rostro familiar, alguna cara que pudiese hacérseme conocida y que provocara en mi sentimientos de paz, no de dolor.

-Rose!, dije en cuanto su rubia cabellera llamó mi total atención, resaltando del resto de rubias teñidas y completamente normales esparcidas por todo el recinto. De cualquier forma no me había costado demasiado encontrarla… Solo ella podría usar una minifalda con el asqueroso clima de Port Ángeles sin que se le erizara ni un solo cabello.

-Bells!, gritó ella entusiasmada mientras se dirigía a mi encuentro y me abrazaba con fuerza. Ese reconfortante contacto me brindó un cariño especial y alentador, que consiguió subirme el ánimo de inmediato. La adoraba, ella era muy especial. No conocía la razón, pero simplemente sabía que lo era. –Qué tal tu vuelo?

-Bastante normal, se me hizo muy rápido por suerte. Odio las alturas.

-Traes una cara de mil demonios… Y perdona mi sinceridad pero te ves aterradora. Mala noche la de anoche?, preguntó ella con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios mientras yo le gruñía. No era mi culpa no poder lucir perfecta las 24 horas del día, todos los días del año al igual que ella.

-Ni que lo digas. Casi me inyecto morfina con tal de poder dormir un rato… Todo este tema me quitó el sueño.

Tomando mis maletas con una sola mano, colocó la otra en mi hombro y lo acarició con suavidad, por encima del suéter.

-No te preocupes, de seguro será algo rápido. Alice me contó un poco, y bueno… Sabes que Forks es pequeño, el secreto de que posiblemente tu padre pudo interferir en… eso se corrió de voz en voz hasta que todo el mundo lo supo, incluyéndome. De cualquier forma, no creo que sea la gran cosa.

-Agradezco que creas que va a ser una experiencia sencilla pero presiento que será todo lo contrario. Solo quiero terminar con todo esto cuanto antes y regresar a casa con Edward.

Rose se detuvo en medio del estacionamiento exterior y observó con cuidado para todos lados, con los ojos demasiado abiertos para lucir normal. ¿Qué le sucedía?

-¿Y él?, preguntó centrando su mirada en mi rostro, como si yo tuviese la clave para hallar el Santo Grial. –¿Dónde está Edward?

-No vino conmigo. Le rogué que se quedara en Cambridge.

Pude identificar en sus intenciones un próximo monólogo acerca de cómo había sido capaz de prohibirle a mi novio no acompañarme, donde seguro emplearía palabras como "egoísta", "poco romántica" y hasta inclusive un "destructora de corazones", por lo que simplemente me adelanté a ella y comenzando a caminar una vez más hacia su carro le susurré tímidamente mis pensamientos.

-No quiero entrometerlo en todo esto, no sería justo para él. Como tú lo dijiste, será algo rápido y no podía hacerle dejar la Universidad para un viaje expréss con el fin de solucionar algo de lo que Edward es totalmente ajeno. Lo amo demasiado como para manchar su alma con esas cosas tan espantosas, prefiero que se quede allá donde todo siempre estará bien.

Al parecer, mis palabras le llegaron directamente al corazón algo congelado de Rose, puesto que me sonrió tiernamente y me observó con una mezcla de fascinación y admiración en sus preciosos ojos resplandecientes.

-Me sorprende la madurez con la que te estás tomando esto, Bella. Dudo que tengas problemas con algo, siempre puedes solucionarlo todo de una forma u otra, como la pérdida vida de mi amigo que reparaste en un plazo de tiempo muy corto.

Y ella tenía algo de razón en lo que decía. O al menos eso esperaba… No me importaba si todo lo que hacía en mi vida estaba mal, siempre y cuando pudiese hacer feliz al hombre que mas amaba en todo el mundo.

**…**

Las rutas de mi antigua ciudad estaban congeladas, pero no por eso menos transitables.

Luego de instalarme en casa de los Cullen, había tomado un té con sus padres y habíamos tenido un dialogo hermoso sobre su hijo, en el cual me había enterado de que Edward tocaba muy bien el piano pero que sin razón alguna había dejado de hacerlo y ellos no sabían por qué. Eso me tomó algo desprevenida… Sabía que mi novio tocaba el piano, pero… ¿Por qué habría dejado de hacerlo? Suponía que era otro misterio que debería de solucionar cuando regresara a mi nuevo hogar.

Finalmente, cuando los temas se habían ido acabando uno por uno, les había agradecido por el agradable tiempo compartido y con algo más de fuerzas en mi cuerpo que cuando había llegado me había decidido a dirigirme a la estación de policías.

Si tenía suerte, contaría los detalles de ese accidente lo mejor que pudiese antes de colapsar mentalmente y luego regresaría a los brazos de Edward, mi Edward.

Rose había dejado a mi disposición su impresionante auto rojo argumentando que conduciría el Jeep de Emmet, a quien no había podido saludar aún. Suponía que luego tendría tiempo para que nos pusiéramos al día.

Me había tomado algún par de minutos para recorrer el pueblo, visitando la escuela secundaria, la plaza del lugar y hasta mi antigua casa, que ahora lucía un brillante color azul cielo en sus paredes antes tristes y descoloridas. Pero a pesar de querer continuar evitando mi confrontación hacia el pasado, dentro de mi corazón sabía que no podría hacerlo por siempre y doblando en una curva clave para mi vida, había tomado rumbo hacía la jefatura de policías, un lugar al que había ido muchas veces en todo ese tiempo a causa del trabajo de Charlie.

El edificio continuaba siendo el mismo de siempre… Pequeño, simple, para nada aterrador. La fachada de madera vieja, húmeda por las lluvias, mostraba un enorme cartel desteñido donde se anunciaba que clase de edificio era… Pero quitándole eso, aquel lugar parecía una casa más del pueblo.

Tomé aire y bajé del auto decidida y confiada, cruzando el umbral de la puerta y caminando hasta la recepción. Lo haría todo de una vez sin tener la oportunidad para pensar o arrepentirme siquiera.

De inmediato miles de imágenes me golpearon la mente, como dolorosos cuchillos lastimando mi piel. Recuerdos buenos como cuando mi padre me llevaba a jugar con sus compañeros de trabajo, y recuerdos malos como cuando había tenido que declarar los hechos luego del accidente. Recuerdos que en aquel momento solo quería enterrar para sentirme libre al fin.

No hizo falta ni siquiera que me presentara, la recepcionista al parecer me esperaba y haciendo un gesto con la mano me dirigió hacia un cuarto en donde se encontraba el nuevo sheriff de Forks, en reemplazo de Charlie.

-Isabella, que gusto verte, murmuró el jefe de la estación indicándome que me sentara. Ignore la habitación por completo y me centre solo en el hombre, para no herirme aun más. Todo me gritaba "Charlie" por donde fuese que lo mirara.

-Por favor solo dígame la situación y lo que tengo que hacer. Necesito salir de aquí cuanto antes.

-Entiendo que te sientas así, es normal. Pero este tema es delicado, será mejor tratarlo con cuidado.

Simplemente asentí, no tenía fuerzas para nada más. Me dolían los pulmones y el corazón, era como si no encontrara oxigeno en el aire. Me ardía el cuerpo, me sudaba la frente, me temblaban las manos.

El señor con bigote canoso y ojeras aun más grandes que las mías suspiro, y tomando un archivo le dio un rápido vistazo leyendo algo que no alcancé a distinguir. Luego lo dejo a un lado y cruzándose de brazos frente a mí tomo aire, dispuesto a comenzar a hablar.

-El día del accidente solo tres personas ocupaban el auto… Tú, tu madre y tu hermano. Cuando hicimos la reconstrucción de los hechos te pedimos a ti que nos contaras paso por paso lo que había sucedido pero cada vez que te lo preguntamos entraste en un ataque de nervios, y al haber muerto los otros dos ocupantes, sin contar con evidencia suficiente de que fuese alguna otra cosa, cerramos el caso como si fuera un simple accidente. Pero hace un par de semanas, cuando se investigaban los antecedentes de tu padre, descubrimos un testimonio oculto que él mismo archivó para que no fuese encontrado.

Mi corazón se detuvo y me obligue a tragar fuerte, para pasar el enorme nudo que se había atorado en mi garganta.

-Un hombre dijo haber visto debajo del auto un cable colgando, lo que posiblemente puede haber sido algún mecanismo de frenos del auto. Las rutas eran largas sin intersecciones por lo que tu madre no notó la falla del carro hasta que tuvo que frenar cuando este resbaló. No queremos culpar a Charlie de cosas que no son, pero hay una razón por la que él ocultó esto y eso lo coloca en desventaja. Necesitamos que vengas mañana, cuando el psicólogo este aquí y mediante tus recuerdos sobre el accidente determinaremos la situación. De haber sido tu padre, recibiría una cadena perpetua sin posibilidad de libertad condicional o salida mediante fianza.

No sabía que decir… Intentaba revolver en mi mente, buscando retazos de aquella noche y no encontraba nada, solo dolor. ¿Podría mi padre haber sido capaz de semejante atrocidad? De seguro, habría tenido que ser él. Pero… ¿Por qué justo debía enterarme en ese momento? ¿Por qué no antes, cuando no era feliz y aún estaba rota?

**…**

Todo estaba oscuro y silencioso…

De no sentir mi pecho subir y bajar por las forzadas respiraciones habría jurado que estaba muerta, pero no… aún no. Mi corazón latía.

Mis ojos permanecían cerrados, sellados, totalmente pegados sin permitirme ver nada, y mis oídos no captaban ningún sonido.

¿Dónde estaba?

-Bella, un susurró llamó mi atención de repente. ¿Quién era? Conocía esa voz, la había escuchado hacía mucho tiempo, quizá de bebé o de infante. Era suave, dulce melosa. –Ayúdame.

Intenté abrir mis ojos una vez más pero no pude hacerlo.

-Bella ayúdame…

De repente mi corazón se agitó y comenzó a latir fuertemente. Solo una persona en todo el mundo me llamaba Bella, era por eso que lo prefería antes que mi nombre completo.

Solo Reneé me llamaba Bella.

De golpe, todo se aclaró frente a mi vista y la luz me cegó por completo.

Estaba en la calle, tirada y lastimada con mi madre a un lado, en peores condiciones que yo. Jacob no estaba, Charlie tampoco. El auto se encontraba volteado en la acera, correando combustible.

El accidente, estaba en mi accidente. Lo vivía de nuevo, mis recuerdos, mis fantasmas, lo sentía en mi piel, la sensación de proximidad a la muerte, el frio que te hiela los huesos, el último suspiro…

Un último respiro…

Me desperté repentinamente agotada, agitada y llorando, llorando a mares.

No podía soportarlo, todo era muy duro. No lo conseguiría, no podría recordar esa noche sin desmayarme o sin entrar en un ataque de pánico. No podía, no tenía las fuerzas.

Tomé mi teléfono de luz y aun llorando marqué el numero de la única persona que podía calmarme en ese momento. La única voz que me daría la paz que tanto ansiaba.

-Amor, Bella… Mi ángel, ¿Cómo estás?

-No puedo, Edward… No puedo hacerlo, le susurré intentando suprimir mis hipos, pero no podía. Hablar con él me tranquilizaba y me entristecía al mismo tiempo.

-¿A qué te refieres?, preguntó sin ocultar el repentino nerviosismo en su voz. Había cometido un error, no debería haberlo llamado pero lo había hecho y era tarde para cortarle de repente. Debía saberlo.

-Quieren que les de los detalles morbosos del accidente… No soy tan fuerte, no lo conseguiré! Quiero irme a casa, no puedo con esto, es más fuerte que yo!

–Debes ser fuerte cariño, ahora más que nunca. No te des por vencida!, dijo brindándome fuerzas de una forma impresionante, hasta casi había conseguido que mi llanto se detuviera. Pero mi corazón aun dolía, preso del miedo.

–De veras lo intento, Edward, murmuré mientras mi rostro se bañaba en lágrimas de dolor, lágrimas de traición. –Pero todo el mundo tiene un límite, y aunque te cueste reconocerlo, el mío al fin ha llegado…

-No digas eso!, gritó en el auricular. –Tú eres fuerte, eres la persona más fuerte y capaz que he conocido en toda mi vida. Tiene mi completo apoyo, si me lo pides viajare solo para estar contigo, pero no bajes los brazos. Es el último paso para que ambos podamos ser felices, es la última instancia y luego todo será como siempre lo deseamos, como siempre lo quise para ti y como siempre lo soñaste para mí. Te amo, solo debes saber y eso y todo estará bien. Nada más importa en este momento, hazlo por mí, por ti, por nuestras vidas y nuestro futuro. Te amo, confió y creo en ti, eres todo lo que tengo en este momento, quiero que seas la causa por la que sonría una vez más. Dame razones para sonreír por ti y para creer que mi futuro siempre será a tu lado, porque de otra forma no lo quiero.

Suspiré enfadada y agotada al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo había podido tener tan poca fe en mí? Por supuesto que lo haría, solo por el no renunciaría, solo por Edward haría lo que se me había pedido.

-Por Dios, como te amo Edward! Siento que mi corazón va a reventar. Lo hare por ti, mañana iré, daré lo mejor de mí y regresare a tu lado a donde pertenezco. Porque mi hogar es donde estés tú…

-Y en este momento tú tienes mi corazón. Sabes que estoy contigo a donde quiera que vayas…

* * *

Qué tal? Les gusto? Espero que sí! Y coloco una advertencia aquí para que luego no se asusten cuando lean, Jajajaja. Dentro de unos capítulos (no diré cuantos exactamente) habrá lemmon! Nuestro primer lemmon! :O Para esas mentes perder como la mía a las que les gusta ver romance entre Edward y Bella, jajaja. Ya que, bye bye! Besitos, las quiero.


	7. Capitulo 6:

Hola a todas! Mil disculpas por las demoras, tuve una semana muy difícil con la escuela y todo eso, pero por suerte hoy es viernes! Así que voy a aprovechar a actualizar todas mis historias (para aquellas que sigan mis otros fics). Bueno, espero que disfruten el cap! Millón de besos :)

* * *

**Capítulo 6:**

**Bella P.O.V:**

Los primeros rayos de luz del sol comenzaron a atravesar las finas cortinas de la comisaría del pueblo, anunciando un extraño día caluroso en Forks.

El clima ahí era tan cambiante que a veces asustaba, y conseguía que tu corazón se acelerara de pura alegría. Y a pesar de que el mío latía a toda velocidad en aquel momento, golpeteando de forma un poco molesta contra mi pecho, sabía muy bien que ese fenómeno no se debía a el repentino cambio climático, si no al miedo de lo que yo estaba a punto de enfrentar en un par de minutos solamente…

Mire hacia la ventana con ojos entrecerrados y acaricié discretamente mi frente. Estaba un poco mareada… No sabía si la razón de eso era mi falta de sueño o mi repentina debilidad física, pero fuese lo que fuese no me gustaba…. Mantenía mi cabeza en un permanente estado de confusión.

Los asientos de la jefatura a mi lado se encontraban totalmente vacios, a excepción de uno ocupado por una señora muy preocupada que se encontraba allí porque habían metido preso a su hijo por causar disturbios en la vía pública. Sacándola a ella del panorama, y a mí también, el resto del lugar estaba completamente desierto.

Después de todo, a esa hora todos dormían… Forks dormía, mientras que yo estaba realmente despierta a punto de caminar hacia un doloroso infierno.

El tic-tac del anticuado reloj de pared frente a mi comenzaba a ponerme realmente nerviosa. Marcaba los segundos, los minutos, los latidos de mi corazón… Todo perfectamente coordinado, perfectamente enloquecedor. No quería que el tiempo pasara, me hacía sentir terriblemente mal saber que cada vez me quedaban menos momentos para pensar en mis palabras antes de que fuera llamada a la oficina con el Jefe de policías y el psicólogo del pueblo.

Suspire agotada mientras me quitaba mi pequeño gorro de lana algo acalorada. En esos días me había acostumbrado tanto al frio que apenas una suba de dos grados en la temperatura me hacía sentirme totalmente acalorada, y de una forma no muy agradable.

De repente, un oficial alto y delgado, con unos brazos enormes y una cicatriz algo aterradora en su cuello se acercó a la sala de espera con paso firme y varonil, aumentando el ritmo de mi corazón de forma poco saludable. Sentía que iba a reventar de nervios.

El hombre de mirada plateada me observo detenidamente y casi como si pudiera leer mi mente negó con su cabeza tranquilamente, avanzando unos pasos más hasta detenerse frente a la señora, que había sacado una estampita de quien sabe que Santo y había comenzado a rezar como si su hijo fuese a ser condenado a cadena perpetua.

-Señora, ya puede pasar a ver a su hijo. Esta algo alcoholizado pero encontramos su identificación y podrá salir de aquí en cuanto pague la fianza, le murmuro en un tono pacifico a la desesperada madre, que había suspirado de pura tranquilidad luego de oír que su niño estaba bien, solo un poco ebrio.

-Gracias a Dios! Déjenme ver a mi bebe, le dijo esta mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a correr por el pasillo principal, dirigiéndose a los baños en lugar del calabozo.

En ese momento algo dentro de mí vibro de alegría… En medio de toda esa oscuridad y dolor, de toda esa tristeza, había una imagen que había conseguido alejarme de aquel espantoso mundo por un momento… Una imagen que hacía días atrás había imaginado y que al oír esas palabras había regresado a mi cabeza una vez más.

Un bebe…

Me imaginaba a un pequeño niño durmiendo en mis brazos, con el cabello cobrizo totalmente revuelto y los ojos verdes como los de su padre, con ese tono levemente oscuro de esmeralda que provocaba que tu corazón se detuviera por un par de segundos.

Me imaginaba en una casa, con un millón de Mini-Edwards corriendo por doquier, tirando los floreros al suelo y destrozando el piano de su padre.

Pero toda esa fantasía, donde mi vida en un futuro era linda y perfecta, se acabo de repente cuando vi al Jefe de policías aparecerse por el lado contrario a la entrada de la comisaria, con una mueca compuesta en una sonrisa, pero con un brillo opaco en sus ojos.

-Señorita Swan, me alegra su puntualidad. Hoy vamos a estar algún tiempo aquí dentro.

Apreté con fuerza mi gorrito de lana entre las manos y observé casi desesperada mi celular. Alice me había enviado un mensaje apenas me había levantado ese día, diciéndome que desayunaría y luego iría a la jefatura para estar conmigo en aquel momento, pero el tiempo se había acabado y ella aun no llegaba.

-No podemos esperar un poco más de tiempo? Necesito aguardar a una persona que va a ayudarme…

-Lo lamento, respondió aquel hombre que me parecía mucho más aterrador que el Grinch vestido de negro con un cuchillo en su mano, mientras negaba con su cabeza de un lado hacia el otro. –No podemos perder más tiempo. Su visita la esperara aquí cuando llegue, pero nosotros debemos irnos ahora.

Barajee mis posibilidades en aquel instante de forma mental e inteligente. Tenía dos opciones posibles que podría realizar de momento… Una era salir corriendo por la puerta, tomar un bus a México, cruzar la frontera clandestinamente y cambiarme mi nombre por María Guadalupe de la Guardia, llamar a Edward y decirle que fuese a vivirse conmigo a una casa, como la feliz pareja de María y Pancho Chihuahua… La otra era acompañar al oficial a su oficina, hablar con el psicólogo y acabar con todo de una vez.

Y aunque el apellido Chihuahua me gustaba bastante y una escapada a aquel país parecía tentadora, sabía que la segunda posibilidad era mucho más acertada que la primera. Después de todo, de seguro no sería tan malo y además Edward detestaba los tacos.

Suspirando, me levante lentamente y asintiéndole al policía comencé a seguirlo en su trayecto hacia otro cuarto, diferente al que habíamos visitado el día anterior.

Al parecer, el señor noto mi repentina incomodidad y aclarándose la garganta procedió a explicarme.

-No podemos hacer esto en mi oficina, es muy pequeña y no conseguiríamos nada. Iremos a la sala de interrogatorios, allí podremos hablar un poco más tranquilos y habrá más espacio, en caso de que necesites tomar un poco de aire de repente.

A pesar de que el no pudiese verde, moví mi cabeza de arriba hacia abajo en signo de afirmación mientras tomaba algún par de rápidas respiraciones.

Solo quería que todo eso terminara de una maldita vez…

**…**

-Cuál es tu nombre?, preguntó el doctor que se encontraba sentado frente a mí, sosteniendo un anotador amarillo y un bolígrafo.

Cuando habíamos entrado me había dicho su nombre, pero prefería no recordarlo. No lo necesitaría para nada luego de abandonar ese cuarto.

-Isabella Marie Swan, dije con un pequeño temblor en mi voz, dejando salir parte de mi nerviosismo. Aquel muchacho ni siquiera parecía un profesional. Vestía ropa común, ropa diaria y estaba totalmente segura de que nadie tan joven podría haberse recibido de la Universidad. Pero que mas daba? Ya estaba dentro del pozo, y no me sería posible salir hasta que terminara de dar mi testimonio.

-Dónde vives?

-Actualmente en Cambridge, con mi novio. Voy a Harvard.

-Años?

Titubeé un poco antes de responderle, pero finalmente le di lo que tanto quería.

-19 malditos años…

-Sabes exactamente a qué edad sucedió el accidente de automóvil?

Lo observe incrédula y reí irónicamente. Acaso era en serio? De saber que las preguntas serian tan bobas podría haberlas respondido por teléfono, sin la necesidad de regresar a mi pueblo.

-Creo que ese dato es algo que ustedes ya saben.

El oficial de policías me observo con el ceño fruncido y su mano cerrada en un puño. Intentaba amenazarme? Esperaba que no porque eso me daría aun más gracia. Tome aire y continúe.

-No lo sé, cuando tenía 13, quizá? Tal vez 12 y medio.

-Necesitamos datos concretos.

-Entonces 13 para estar más seguros.

-Necesito que me digas como era el clima aquel día, por favor dime lo que más recuerdes sobre esa parte, murmuro el doctor con un ruego desesperado en la mitad de su frente.

Cerré mis ojos y bufe algo enfadada. Poco era lo que recordaba sobre esos sucesos, pero no importaba que tan poco fuera, cualquier cosa serviría.

-Era de noche. El cielo estaba… estrellado, quizá había niebla, no lo sé.

-Algo más?

-Nieve. Estaba nevando o eso creo…

Por supuesto que había nevado, eso era algo que no podía olvidar. Había estado recostada sobre la superficie blanca hasta que la ambulancia había aparecido, mientras el frio de esta aplacaba mis dolores a causa de los golpes y las lastimaduras.

-De acuerdo. El auto, había estado funcionando normalmente o había tenido problemas mecánicos días antes?

Una vez más coloque mi mirada en negro e intente recordar los días anteriores a ese. Mi corazón comenzó a arder en llamas, pero intente dejarlo a un lado, así no interfería con mis recuerdos. No podía creer que en el paso de algún par de años todas mis memorias antes de aquel fatídico día se habían ido borrando de a poco, dejándolo solo pequeños retazos de ellas.

-Creo que si… Papa dijo que lo llevaría al taller pero como este había cerrado por mal clima lo reparo… el mismo…

No era muy inteligente, en ese momento mi mente trabajaba más lento de lo normal a causa de mis nervios, pero no me basto demasiado razonamiento para comprender mis propias palabras.

Porque Charlie había reparado el auto? El noticiero había dicho que el clima empeoraría ese día, no los anteriores… Porque había mentido respecto al cierre del taller?

El doctor y el oficial notaron lo mismo que yo al mismo tiempo y me observaron atentamente.

Éramos tres personas, en una sala cerrada, con una sola ventana sellada totalmente, mirándonos como si hubiésemos encontrado el Santo Grial.

-Dices que tu padre reparo el auto?

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, si. El y mama pelearon, o eso creo, porque ella decía que no era seguro que mi papa lo reparara.

-Charlie podría haber cortado los frenos a propósito mientras hacia los arreglos con sus propias manos, anoto el psicólogo en su block de hojas mientras repetía en voz alta lo que sus manos trazaban. Como podía haber sido tan tonta de olvidar ese detalle?

De repente el oficial camino hasta la puerta de la habitación, la abrió y tomo una carpeta que se encontraba en una estantería de pared a un lado de la entrada. El doctor lo miro y asintió discretamente… Si yo hubiese pestañeado en ese segundo no lo habría notado.

-Bueno… Necesito que me digas detalles de la relación de tus padres. Ellos peleaban a menudo? Se disgustaban o eran una pareja típica de amor y miel?

Entrecerré mis ojos y pasee mi mirada de cuerpo en cuerpo, sin comprender el punto de eso. Pensé que querían que hablara del accidente, no de mis padres.

-Que tiene que ver su relación con esto?

El policía observo al muchacho atractivo y camino hacia mí, sacando un par de fotos de la carpeta y pasándomelas. Las tome pero permanecí mirando al oficial, como preguntándole que era eso.

-Encontramos estas fotos en la oficina de tu padre. Reconoces a la mujer?

Observe las capturas una por una, con ojos abiertos y manos temblorosas.

En ellas, un Charlie algo más joven y con el rostro no tan amargado besaba y abrazaba a una mujer con el amor brillando en sus ojos, totalmente eclipsado, completamente enamorado de ella…

Pero había algo mal, esa mujer no era mi mama y lo peor de todo era que yo sabía muy bien quien era esa señora, lo sabía con completa seguridad.

Sin soportar la presión en mis manos arroje mis fotos y me levante de la silla al mismo tiempo en que dos cristalinas lágrimas descendían por mis mejillas…

-Habla de… dice que mi papa… engañaba a mi madre?

-Creemos que por eso provoco el accidente. Al parecer Renee descubrió su romance y le pidió el divorcio, según un abogado de la familia… Pero de alguna manera Charlie pensó que si alguien se enteraba de eso arruinaría su reputación y recurrió a la trampita del auto. Lo acabamos de confirmar con tu testimonio…

-Por supuesto que arruinaría su reputación… Esa mujer estaba casada, tenía hijos.

Los dos hombres me observaron asombrados… Pues de seguro ellos no esperaban que reconociera a la señora, pero si lo había hecho.

-Entonces dinos, tu padre tenía mala relación con tu madre? Eres la única que puedes decírnoslo…

Dentro de mí los cristales de mi roto corazón cortaban todo a su paso, dejando rastros de dolor detrás de ellos. No podía creerlo…

Había perdido a mi madre en manos de mi padre, había perdido a mi hermano de manos de mi padre, hasta casi había muerto yo por su culpa!

Con que necesidad? Porque tanto odio?

No sabía la respuesta correcta a eso… Lo único que sabía era que la desesperación y frustración que yo tenía en ese momento era tan grande que podría llegar a estrangular a alguien.

Con una patada muy fuerte derribe la vieja silla donde había estado sentada minutos antes, y con mis manos cerradas en puños les grite…

-Están diciendo que mi padre mato a mi madre y a mi hermano por un romance?

El psicólogo, algo asustado por mi reacción se levanto con lentitud de su silla, pero lo hizo totalmente de ella cuando yo patee una vez el viejo trozo de madera acostado en el suelo.

-Tranquilízate, Isabella… No estás siendo racional…

-COMO DEMONIOS QUIERE QUE SEA RACIONAL CUANDO ME ENTERO DE ESTO? COMO PUTAS ME PIDEN ESO? ACASO NO TIENEN SENTIMIENTOS? NUNCA HAN SENTIDO DOLOR, TRAICION? NO ME PIDAN QUE ME CALME!

Como por arte de magia, la puerta del cuarto se abrió y por ella entro Alice algo preocupada, que al aparecer había oído mis gritos desde el corredor.

-Bells…

-QUIENES PUTAS SE CREEN QUE SON PARA PEDIRME CALMA EN UN MOMENTO COMO ESTE!

Los frágiles brazos de Al se cerraron en torno a mí destrozado cuerpo, pero yo la aparte suavemente. Podía estar furiosa, a punto de estallar, pero ella no tenía la culpa por ello.

-Debes calmarte para que continuemos con esto.

-NO QUIERO SEGUIR CON ESTO! NO QUIERO CALMARME!, grite llorando con fuerza mientras dentro de mi cabeza repetía "no puede ser cierto, no puede ser verdad".

-Bells, por favor…

-Calla Alice, tú no sabes lo que siento…

-Si no te calmas tendremos que llamar a alguien para que te de un sedante, murmuro el psicólogo del demonio, arrancándome el ultimo gramo de racionalidad que tenia.

Simplemente grite, liberando toda mi frustración y caí de rodillas al suelo, frente a las fotos desparramadas de forma irregular. Las tome entre mis manos para verlas mejor, pero no pude contemplarlas a causa de mis lagrimas. Finalmente, las arrugue y las tire hacia cualquier lado, sin importarme su paradero…

-Por qué hiciste eso? Eran nuestras únicas pruebas!, grito el oficial algo enfadado.

-POR QUE LO HICE? USTED CREE QUE ES LINDO PERDER A SU UNICA MADRE Y A SU UNICO HERMANO POR PARTE DE SU PADRE? CREE QUE ES LINDO SUFRIR AÑOS Y AÑOS LOS ABUSOS DE UN HOMBRE QUE SOLO SABIA LASTIMAR? COMO PUEDE CREER QUE ES LINDOS SABER, AÑOS DESPUES DE LA MUERTE DE TU UNICA FAMILIA, QUE TU PADRE MATO A SU ESPOSA E HIJO POR UN ROMANCE CON CARMEN DENALI, LA ESPOSA DE SU COMPAÑERO DE TRABAJO!, dije finalmente frustrada, mientras el policía abría sus ojos con sorpresa y Alice cubría su boca con ambas manos.

Ya estaba, lo había dicho…

* * *

Chan chan chan! Haaa! Esa no se la esperaban, no? Así que Charlie se hizo el loquillo con la mama de Tanya, la pegajosa ex novia de Edward! Pues bueno, ojala les haya gustado y espero atenta sus comentarios.


	8. Capítulo 7:

Hola a todas… ¿Cómo están? Yo me siento algo triste porque mi último capítulo tuvo muchísimas visitas y solo dos reviews. Es triste porque yo gasto un tiempo bastante importante para mi escribiendo esta historia y si de verdad ya nadie va a valorarla no se para que debería continuarla :( Pero bueno, de cualquier forma gracias a las dos lectoras que dejaron review! Les agradezco por tomarse ese pequeño momento y escribirme una reseña.

* * *

**Capítulo 7:**

**Bella P.O.V:**

Lentamente, mi estancia en Forks se iba terminando.

Ya había cumplido la misión que tenía que realizar en ese lugar, y lo único que me quedaba por hacer era empacar, antes de que la hora llegara y tuviera que regresar a mi nuevo hogar. De cualquier forma, eso no me preocupaba demasiado… No eran muchas las cosas que debía guardar en mi maleta, solo algo de ropa y un par de cosas que Esme le enviaba a su mimado Edward.

De tan solo pensar en su nombre se me erizaba la piel. Jamás pensé que podría extrañar tanto a alguien, nunca lo creí posible puesto que solo me había sucedido con mi madre y mi hermanito. Todo hasta que él había entrado en mi vida y había volteado las cosas de cabeza.

Agradecía con todo mi corazón que en solo unas pocas horas podría reencontrarme con mi novio, y pedirle disculpas por todo los dolores de cabeza que le había causado con ese viaje.

Extrañaba sus sonrisas, su mirada, su perfume… El sonido de su voz o inclusive sus gritos furiosos cuando algo no le salía bien… Quería tenerlo a mi lado, para siempre, junto a mí para toda la vida, pero el temor de dañarlo, de arruinarlo y ensuciar su alma de forma incurable era lo que conseguía tironearme hacia atrás en el camino, impidiéndome avanzar hacia más con él.

Eso era lo que tenía… Temor, el temor que siempre había abundado en mi cuerpo y que amenazaba con apoderarse de él continuamente, razón por la que nunca se iba lejos de mí.

-¿Necesitas ayuda, cariño?, preguntó amablemente Esme mientras se asomaba por la puerta de mi cuarto, brindándome una tranquilizadora sonrisa.

Luego de lo sucedido en la oficina policial, ella y Carlisle se habían encargado de tranquilizarme, actuando como los padres que había perdido. Aún luego de haberle aclarado a la mujer que ya me encontraba mejor, se había quedado pendiente de mi estado, haciendo numerosas apariciones en mi cuarto solo para preguntarme cosas obvias, como si el frío era demasiado o como si sabía cuál era la capital de algún país.

Esa situación me daba bastante gracia… Sabía que ella solo hacía eso para asegurarse de que no me había debilitado, cayendo en la desesperación una vez más. Solo que no quería decírmelo de frente, por miedo a mi reacción.

Interiormente lancé una carcajada irónica. Ella también tenía miedo… Después de todo, ambas compartíamos algo más en común que simplemente su hijo.

-Gracias Esme, pero aún no quiero empacar. Estaba pensando en ir de compras, ya sabes… Llevarle algunos recuerdos a Ed, le respondí dejando de lado el libro sobre medicina que había tomado de la biblioteca de mi suegro con el fin de obtener algo de diversión y distracción.

La hermosa y elegante mujer me sonrió con cariño y luego se acercó suavemente a mí, hasta sentarse en la punta de la cama donde yo estaba.

-¿Qué tal estás? No quiero que pienses que soy atrevida pero no soporto más esta duda que tengo. ¿De veras te sientes bien, dulzura?

Suspiré con tranquilidad mientras la observaba y asentía con delicadeza.

"Lo sabía!", gritó mi pequeña vocecita interior.

-Me siento extraña… Debo estar bien, ahora no hay más problemas de los cuales hacerse cargo, al menos no de momento… Pero tengo miedo.

Me avergonzaba hablar con Esme de aquella forma, repleta de confianza. Nunca había tenido ese estilo de charlas con mi mamá, la mayoría de las cosas las había aprendido a prueba y error y de repente me encontraba encerrada entre cuatro paredes, intentando hacerle una confesión a la madre de mi novio, a quien solo había visto pocas veces.

Era algo de locos, pero no sabía con quien más hablar sobre eso. Alice se volvería loca contratando psicólogos extranjeros y Rose intentaría darme un bofetón asegurándome que estaba actuando como una niña llorona. No quería eso! Yo solo quería ser feliz.

-No quiero decirte que te entiendo porque solo tú sabes todo lo que has tenido que vivir pero… ¿A que le temes? Ya no hay nada a que tenerle miedo ahora…

-Realmente no lo sé, dije totalmente confundida. Ella tenía razón. Los problemas con mi padre habían terminado… Mi testimonio ya había sido procesado y me avisarían del veredicto con una llamada de teléfono. Ya nada era capaz de lastimarme… Entonces, ¿Por qué me sentía así, tan destruida?

-No temas cariño, la vida es demasiado hermosa para que la disfrutes teniendo miedo.

-Es que es siempre la misma rutina, Esme. Siempre que lo malo se termina, viene un corto periodo de felicidad y amor y después todo se arruina de nuevo... Ya no sé de dónde sacar las fuerzas suficientes para superar mis propios demonios, estoy rodeada de sombras.

La mirada que mi suegra tenía era totalmente maternal… Me observaba como si fuera una delicada muñequita, un ejemplar único en la tierra… Ella no me veía como una mujer destrozada, Esme si veía lo bueno en mí.

-Los problemas nunca se terminan, pero es peor enfrentarlos sola. Ahora nos tienes a los chicos, a nosotros y a Edward…

No pude evitar sonreír cuando hizo mención de su hijo. Él era así, tenía siempre el poder de hacerme sonreír, aún cuando solo escuchaba su nombre.

-No quiero arruinar los planes que él tiene con problemas bobos e inseguridades mías. A veces pienso que no soy lo suficientemente buena para él, y tengo miedo de que decida olvidarme.

-Jamás lo hará, Bella. Él te ama, lo puedo ver en sus ojos cuando te mira, o en su entusiasmo cuando habla de ti. Y créeme, soy su madre, se como identificar los estados de ánimo de mi hijo.

Ambas reímos cuando ella menciono eso. Luego de recuperarse, tomó aire y continuó.

-No importa todo lo malo que suceda, debes saber que nunca más tendrás que pelear si compañía. Tus problemas son los problemas de todos, tenlo en cuenta. Y prométeme que no tendrás más miedo.

-Lo prometo, dije tímidamente mientras me acercaba a ella y la abrazaba fuertemente, mostrándole de esa forma mi eterno agradecimiento.

Algo en mi cambio, un vacio se produjo en mi abdomen y me hizo sentir repentinamente eufórica. ¿Acaso el miedo se había ido? Al parecer si, puedo que ahora tenía mucha más seguridad que antes, y solo un objetivo llenaba mi mente…

Ser feliz junto al hombre que más amaba en toda mi vida.

**…**

No me hizo falta mucho razonamiento, puesto que Esme me dio la idea del cambio.

Comenzaría una nueva etapa de mi vida, y la acompañaría con un radical cambio de look. No era que fuese a teñirme los cabellos de azul y comenzara a vestirme al más puro estilo punk, sino que solo quería sacar a relucir toda esa nueva seguridad, esa belleza que se había comenzado a desarrollar en mi interior.

Mi mano temblaba mientras conducía hasta la casa donde vivían las únicas personas que sabía podían ayudarme en eso. Debía ser una operación secreta, y temía que alguien le contara a Edward sobre lo que se estaba produciendo en Forks, en caso de no se runa persona de confianza.

Con cuidado aparqué el reluciente auto de mi suegro en la gran mansión de Rose, y me bajé de este sin perder ni un segundo. Si quería tener todo listo para la próxima mañana deberíamos apresurarnos, y no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que se hiciese de noche y tuviera que regresar a casa a empacar.

De inmediato, luego de llamar al timbre, la puerta se abrió de par en par, mostrando un sonriente muchacho con ojos enormes y musculatura digna de luchador libre.

-Emmet!, grité felizmente mientras este me tomaba en brazos y comenzaba a girarme en el aire. Había sido tonto de mi parte pensar que Rose estaría sola, puesto que su novia andaba pegado a ella a donde fuera que fuese, inclusive a las tiendas de ropa.

-Belli Bells! Qué guapa estás!, dijo él mientras me dejaba en el suelo suavemente, recibiendo un golpe seco por parte de Rose quien me guiño el ojo amistosamente. –Bueno cariño, no te enfades. Sabes que tú eres a la única que amo!

-Ya hablaremos luego, Emmet, le respondió esta mientras me tomaba del brazo y me arrastraba a la sala donde un entretenido Jasper jugaba a los videojuegos mientras que Alice lo observaba aburrida.

-Bells!, gritaron ambos en cuanto me vieron y corrieron a abrazarme. –Parece como si te hubiese llamado con la mente! Con los chicos te íbamos a pasar a buscar para ir al centro comercial, ya sabes… A ver una peli y a hacerte una enorme despedida.

-Wow, de veras? Supongo que les arruiné la sorpresa, murmuré intentando parecer triste, pero todos echaron a reír a carcajadas. –Ya vale, será mejor que nos vayamos. El auto tiene toque de queda…

-Trajiste el Mercedes? Dime que el maldito de Carlisle te dio el Mercedes!, gritó Emmet extasiado mientras me arrebataba las llaves de la mano y corría fuera de la casa, imitando a un tren en movimiento.

-Emmet! No hagas eso! Eres demasiado grande para caber en el coche!, gritó su guapa novia mientras corría detrás de él, asegurándose de que nada malo le sucediera al pobre auto de mi suegro.

-Entrare de alguna forma. No importa si tenemos que cortar el techo, voy a conducir este bebe te guste o no!

-Demonios, Carlisle me matará, le susurré a Alice mientras esta me miraba riendo algo aterrorizada. Y luego de dar un largo y sonoro suspiro me decidí a decirle mi propósito para esa visita. –Oye Al…

-Dime Bells!

-Crees que puedas… Ayudarme a… A cambiar de look? Ya sabes, tú eres la espert…

-DIOS! SIIIII!, grito ella mientras me abrazaba y comenzaba a botar de felicidad a mi lado. –Jamás pensé que me lo pedirías! Y a que se debe este repentino cambio?

-No lo sé, solo… paso.

-No importa, esto será súper G-E-N-I-A-L!, agregó tironeándome de la mano mientras yo intentaba teclear un texto en mi celular:

**Para: Edward 3**

**Asunto: ¿Qué tanto te gustan los tacones y las minifaldas?**


	9. Capítulo 8:

**ADVERTENCIAS: Desde ahora en más puede venir lo que sea… Con eso me refiero a lemmons, palabras malsonantes, etc. Así que leer con precaución en caso de ser nuevas en este tema, para aquellas que leen lemmon habitualmente supongo que esto no les causara ningún daño psicológico Jajajaja.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8:**

**Edward P.O.V:**

El aeropuerto se encontraba poco concurrido aquella mañana, y sin embargo sentía la extraña necesidad de tener uno o dos pares más de ojos, para encontrar a Bella con mucha más rapidez cuando llegara a la sala de espera.

Los pocos días que había pasado separado de ella me habían parecido eternos años, y tenía una desesperación incontrolable por volver a ver su sonrisa, por escuchar su voz, por sentir sus dulces labios contra los míos una vez más.

Ir a la Universidad sin ella había sido una tarea muy dura. No es que Tanya me hubiese estado acosando porque realmente no la había visto en esos días, pero las clases sin la prescencia de mi novia eran muy aburridas. Me recordaban a mi vida antes de conocerla.

Monótona, sin sentido ni diversión.

Observé una vez más mi reloj en la muñeca y suspiré de frustración al notar que solo había pasado un minuto desde que lo había mirado por última vez. Las flores en mis manos estaban pagando las consecuencias de mi ansiedad, siendo lamentablemente estrujadas por mis fuertes dedos. Ya no podía soportarlo más, la espera era espantosa.

Suspiré e intenté relajarme un poco. No quería que Bella me viera hecho un manojo de nervios y que recibiera como obsequio de bienvenida unas flores apretujadas y casi muertas.

Me enderecé en mi asiento e intenté repasar en mi cabeza todos los detalles que había preparado para la llegada de mi novia. Sabía que sería un momento difícil para nuestra relación, de seguro ella llegaría totalmente destrozada y me había esforzado por hacer un par de arreglos con el fin de hacerla sentir mejor.

De hacerla sentir en casa…

Aprovechando mi notable aburrimiento, había tomado todos los minutos libres de mis días para remodelar el departamento completamente, moviendo los muebles viejos por los nuevos, y haciendo uno que otros cambios. Había quedado realmente bonito, solo faltaba que ella lo mirara y le diera el buen visto, situación que debería esperar hasta la noche puesto que al salir de ahí teníamos clases y ella me había insistido en que fuéramos, diciéndome que extrañaba la Universidad.

Y al igual que en otro mil millones de situaciones como esa, no había podido negarle ese capricho a mi adorable y encantadora novia, que se había convertido en la dueña completa de mi alma y de mi vida.

De repente y sin previo aviso, un montón de personas empezó a salir caminando a través del pasillo principal, y yo me apresuré a correr hacia el frente de los familiares que esperaban ansiosos a su gente, para poder ver a Bella antes que nadie más.

La extrañaba tanto que ya podía sentirla junto a mí, rodeada por mis brazos y cubierta por mis besos. Pocos recuerdos me quedaban ya de nuestra última pelea, solo quería verla. Nada me importaba ya, necesitaba saber que estaba bien, que aún seguía ahí y que no se había esfumado como una estúpida ilusión.

Como pude me abrí paso de entre las personas que gritaban de felicidad y lloraban histéricos, pero para cuando llegué a la salida de los pasajeros me encontré con la sorpresa de que no quedaba nadie ahí, cosa que me destruyó completamente.

¿Dónde estaba Bella?

-Disculpe señor, ¿se le perdió algo?, murmuró una seductora voz cerca de mi oído que consiguió que se me erizara el vello de la nuca. Conocía esa voz, nunca la confundiría con ninguna otra, pero… ¿Por qué sonaba de esa forma? ¿Tan excitante, tan… lujuriosa?

Con cuidado me volteé esperando encontrar a mi simple Bella con su encantadora sonrisa, haciendo un gran intento por sostener su pesado bolso, pero en lugar de eso mis ojos solo captaron la prescencia de una diosa, una maldita mujer tan hermosa que hasta dolía observarla…

Mi Bella, mi ángel tierno y delicado parecía ahora un demonio que me tentaba a hacer cosas inapropiadas.

Su cabello chocolate lucía mucho más brillante que antes, cayendo en suaves ondas y rizos por sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos chocolate delicadamente delineados lucían preciosos, acompañados por sus siempre sonrojadas mejillas y su adorable boca con algo de pintura roja, que resaltaba aún más sus deliciosos labios. Una blusa ajustada marcaba todas y cada una de sus hermosas curvas, que no eran muy grandes pero lo suficientemente perfectas para mi, mientras que sus piernas estaban apenas cubiertas por una minifalda corta que hacía que estas se vieran largas y pulidas, terminando en un par de altísimos tacones de aguja.

Era una puta diosa, y cierta parte de mi anatomía se despertó al verla. Esa era la perfecta combinación de la angelical personalidad de mi novia y un lado de ella que nunca había visto, y que jamás creí posible ver. Me sentí la persona más sucia del mundo al excitarme de esa forma con tan solo mirarla.

-Dios… santo, murmuré como pude antes de arrojar las flores al suelo y alzarla en mis brazos, haciéndola girar en el aire. Mi necesidad no se hizo esperar y como pude la besé lo más fuerte que me fue posible. Por alguna razón todo en ella me parecía demasiado perfecto… Necesitaba sentirla, saber que no era un ángel caído del cielo. -¿Eres tú? ¿O eres una diablita endemoniada?, le dije mientras la dejaba con suavidad en el suelo, teniendo extremo cuidado por sus altos tacones. Ella me sonrió de una forma tan sensual que hizo que mi corazón se detuviera.

-Si tú quieres que sea tu diablita, creo que puedo con ello.

-¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi novia?, le dije riendo antes de tomarla en mis brazos de nuevo y besarla aún con mucha más pasión que antes, dándole un beso demasiado excitante para un lugar repleto de gente como lo era ese. Mi lengua delineo sus labios suavizados por el labial y ella accedió gustosa, enredando sus finos dedos en mis cabellos, tironeándolos un poco inclusive, lo que me arranco un gruñido algo sonoro. Nuestros labios se movían desesperados, con necesidad. Mis manos sostenían su cintura con mucha fuerza, mientras que ella acariciaba delicadamente mi cuello, cosa que me estaba volviendo loco.

-Wow… Cambiare de look todos los días con tal de que me beses así, murmuró antes de agacharse a recoger las flores que se me habían caído. No pude evitar observarle el trasero cuando hizo eso.

"Demonios! ¿Qué sucede contigo?", me gritó mi voz interna, lo que me obligó a quitar mi vista de esa parte. Se suponía que era un caballero, no un tipo vulgar… Pero… demonios ¿Qué había sucedido en Forks para que ella cambiara tan repentinamente? Siempre había sido tentadoramente atractiva, pero ahora ese atributo se había elevado al mil por hora.

-Estás… bellísima… ¿A qué se debe el hermoso cambio?, pregunté gruñéndole en el oído mientras la tomaba de la cintura, intentando cubrirla de la sedienta mirada de algún par de personas del lugar que procuraban devorarla con sus asquerosos ojos.

"MIAAA", gritó el hombre cavernícola que habitaba en mi, golpeando un hueso contra las paredes de su cueva.

-Quiero… quiero ser feliz. Dejar atrás todo lo malo y… que mejor que esto para empezar una nueva etapa junto al hombre que amo?, preguntó ella mirándome a los ojos intentando buscar mi aprobación. Yo la apreté a mi cuerpo aún más y subí mis manos hacia su rostro, tomándolo con cuidado y delicadeza.

-Si me lo permites, yo me encargare de hacer feliz todos y cada uno de estos días en tu vida por el resto de los años que te quedan aquí, le respondí mientras me rendía una vez más a la tentación y estrellaba mis labios contra los suyos, consiguiendo que Bella gimiera por la sorpresa.

Pobres niños los que se encontraran ese día en el aeropuerto, solo rogaba que lo que yo y mí encendida novia estábamos haciendo no fuera objeto de un trauma infantil para ellos.

**…**

Las clases habían sido una puta tortura. Todas las miradas se habían clavado en mi Bella, en MI Bella, y a pesar de que ella se había pasado todo el rato haciéndome mimos y dándome besos a escondidas de los profesores, no había podido evitar sentirme celoso.

¿Acaso nadie había notado lo hermosa que ella ya era antes de vestirse de esa forma? Si era así, entonces… ¿Por qué la registraban de esa forma?

ERA MI NOVIA, DEMONIOS!

-Edward, relájate un poco o el volate va a quedar hecho polvo, dijo ella entre risas mientras me alejaba de mi ensoñación y me obligaba a disminuir un poco la presión que estaba ejerciendo en la pobre pieza de cuero.

Por suerte era viernes, y no tendría que dejar que alguien viera mi Bella hasta el lunes, donde la tortura empezaría de nuevo.

La tendría para mí durante todo un fin de semana. Oh si…

Y es que sus piernas se veían tan apetitosas con esos zapatos, luciendo largas y delicadas, junto con esa sonrisa excitante y sus ojos y…

Tuve que detenerme y pensar en otra cosa antes de que mi excitación reventara las costuras de mis vaqueros. Me sentía sucio, muy sucio. Le estaba fallando a la educación que mi madre me había dado!

Suspire e intente pensar en otra cosa que no fuera mi excitante novia.

-Amor… ¿Cómo te fue allá, que tal les va a los chicos?

-Súper bien, te mandan un millón de saludos y dicen que nos visitarán pronto. Tus padres también te mandan besos y abrazos, no sabes cuánto te extrañan. Forks lamentablemente sigue igual de aburrido que como lo dejamos, pensé que habría algo más de diversión pero… eror! Por lo menos cerraron la tienda de Newton, ¿La recuerdas? Si mi memoria no falla tu odiabas ese lugar.

-Odiaba a Newton.

-Es casi lo mismo, agregó ella riendo sonoramente, sonido que llenó mi corazón de repente. Hacía tanto que no la escuchaba reír de esa forma.

-Y… sobre lo otro, pregunté algo temeroso.

Lo que menos quería era que bella comenzara a llorar frente a mí o perdiera el buen humor que se había apoderado de ella desde su llegada, pero por lo contrario, soltó su cinturón de seguridad y se acerco a mí para darme un casto beso en los labios. La observe interrogante y ella solo me sonrió antes de volverse a su lugar.

-Necesitaba tomar fuerzas, dijo como explicándose y yo tome su mano y la bese. –Fue muy malo, espantoso, me desmaye luego de las preguntas. Menos mal que tu padre estaba cerca, sino no se que hubiese hecho. Inclusive el grité a Alice, puedes creerlo? La traté como el demonio, fue ahí cuando noté mi debilidad ante mi propio carácter… Me estaba dejando dominar Edward, el resentimiento no me permitía ser feliz. Luego tuve una charla con tu madre y me di cuenta de todo lo que me estaba perdiendo por problemas que no me pertenecían. Pero lo bueno de todo es que ya termino la pesadilla… Y ahora solo estoy aquí contigo, intentando ver el lado positivo a las cosas.

Aparqué con cuidado el auto y la observé fascinado.

Como amaba a esa mujer…

**…**

La expresión de Bella cuando abrió la puerta del departamento fue tan graciosa que hizo que yo comenzara a reír de inmediato.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?, pregunto al ver las paredes pintadas de otro color mucho más alegre, los muebles cambiados y perfectamente organizados, y todo lo demás.

-Soy hijo de una jardinera y decoradora de casas… Supongo que lo tengo en los genes, le susurré mientras me acercaba a ella para besarla con fuerza, obteniendo el beso que había deseado desde que la había visto en el aeropuerto y que no había podido obtener a causa de la gente presente.

Ya tendríamos tiempo para ver la remodelación de nuestro hogar.

-Vaya… Cullen parece estar hambriento, dijo ella entre risas antes de tomarme del cuello y abrazarme fuertemente, estrechando sus labios con los míos una vez más.

Fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta de que ella no había sido la única que había cambiado… El departamento lo había hecho, y extrañamente yo también.

Mis inseguridades se habían ido. Antes había observado a Bella como un ángel delicado y frágil, había tenido miedo de tocarla y romperla como si fuera hecha de cristal. Había dejado de lado nuestras pasiones y sentimientos para buscar su propio bien… Y ahora… Ya nada de eso hacía falta.

Los miedos, temores, todo se había ido, y solo había dejado el fundamento más importante de nuestra relación flotando por doquier:

El amor.


	10. Capítulo 9:

Bueno chicas, lo prometido es deuda. Aquí va mi primer capítulo respecto a sexo… Por favor téngame piedad, es la primera vez que escribo algo de este género, así que déjenme saber si les gusto o si fue tan malo que no valió la pena leerlo D:. Tuve un poco de inspiración para este momento de parte de la canción **"Chance"** de **Ataque 77**, una banda argentina. Por favor escúchenla porque gran parte de la letra de la canción está metida dentro de este cap y además es quizá uno de los temas más bellos que he oído en toda mi vida. De cualquier forma, se los recomiendo porque así es mucho más tierno, jajaja. También la canción **"Mercy"** De **Hurts**, está muy buena para estas escenas o por lo menos escribí el cap escuchándola. Ojalá lo disfruten, besos…

* * *

**Capítulo 9:**

***ADVERTENCIA DE LEMMON***

**Bella P.O.V:**

-La igualdad tal vez sea un derecho, pero no hay poder humano que alcance jamás a convertirla en hecho, dijo la anciana profesora que dictaba clases ese día con un toque de elegancia y respeto que solo ella podría agregarle al momento.

Detestaba completamente estudiar Derecho… ¿Por qué debía aprender cosas sobre eso? Yo solo quería ser abogada! ¿Era mucho pedir?

Bufé totalmente aburrida y tomé mi bolígrafo entre mis dedos, garabateando con él en una de mis hojas de apuntes. Esa clase me estaba matando y solo podía contar los segundos que me faltaban para escapar de ahí como modo de diversión, puesto que la mujer ni siquiera nos dejaba hablar con nuestros compañeros, cosa que me produciría mucha alegría puesto que mi compañero era Edward.

Volteé un poco mi rostro hacia uno de los lados y observé de reojo a mi hermoso novio que estaba sentado a mi lado. No pude evitar suspirar ante esa imagen tan encantadora y sensual…

Él estaba mirando hacia el frente con mucha atención, mordiendo la punta de su lápiz mientras entrecerraba sus ojos buscando algo de concentración. De un momento a otro, giró su mirada sutilmente hacia mí y sonrió al verme atontada mirándolo.

-¿Ves algo que te guste?, preguntó en un susurro muy divertido, consiguiendo que yo me sonrojara furiosamente.

Era algo que no podía controlar… No comprendía cómo era posible que siempre que observaba a mi novio me quedara completamente embobada ante su belleza, como si fuese la luz que alumbraba mi alma.

No era la primera vez que me pescaba haciendo eso, y era la simpleza de esa situación lo que me hacía sentir vergüenza de mis propios deseos sexuales.

Nunca en toda mi vida había sido una pervertida. Había tenido tantas preocupaciones en mis antiguos años que jamás me había tomado un tiempo para pensar en la idea de tener un novio, mucho menos en perder mi virginidad o algo por el estilo…

Lo de Edward había sido una total sorpresa para mí, pero no una mala… Si no la más mágica de las sorpresas que me podría haber tocado vivir. Y aún así jamás había pensado en tener relaciones con él, era algo que nunca se me había cruzado por la cabeza…

Hasta ese momento, en el que ya me encontraba libre de problemas y no veía nada que claramente se interpusiera entre el deseo que me provocaba Edward y la satisfacción que solo él podría darme.

-Deja de pensar en mi, cariño. Tus mejillas van a reventar, murmuró él muy cerca de mi oído, tan próximo que hasta casi podía sentir sus labios rozando con él. Eso me provocó una gran ola de escalofríos e inclusive consiguió que la lapicera se resbalara de mis dedos, cayendo con un ruido sordo sobre el pupitre de madera.

-¿Tiene algo que agregar a mi clase, Señorita Swan?, preguntó la anciana señora mientras me observaba con sus gafas muy cerca de la punta de su nariz.

Yo tomé aire y negué con la cabeza, sin ser capaz de encontrar mis palabras para responderle. Ese llamado de atención sumado a mis indecentes pensamientos habían conseguido darme la peor vergüenza que había vivido en toda mi vida.

A un lado, Edward se encontraba riendo silenciosamente ocultando sus carcajadas con el dorso de su mano.

-¿De qué diablos te ríes?, le dije mientras lo golpeaba suavemente en el hombro, enfadándome con él. –No es para nada divertido!

-No, claro que no lo es, agregó guiñándome un ojo antes de voltear su vista de nuevo hacia el frente para continuar siguiendo la clase.

Todo era su culpa! SU CULPA! Y encima se daba el gusto de reírse de mí…

"Maldito Cullen, jódete por ser tan guapo y desconcentrarme", gritó la enloquecida vocecita dentro de mí, enfureciéndome aún más.

¿Por qué tenía que ser yo, Isabella "Cachetes-colorados" Swan la novia de un chico tan sexi como lo era Edward "Destruye-ovarios" Cullen?

**…**

-Odio a la señora Morris, dije en un suspiro mientras abría la ventanilla del Volvo, buscando algo de aire fresco.

Por suerte las clases habían terminado junto con la semana, y frente a mi solo se extendía un enorme finde, acompañada de mi deslumbrante novio.

También sentía un gran alivio de poder dejar de lado los molestos tacones a los que aún no me acostumbraba y las cortas faldas que solo vestía porque sabía que a Edward lo enloquecían de una forma sobrenatural.

Debía admitir que mi nuevo cambio había sido algo frustrante… Adaptarme a una nueva imagen no había sido sencillo, mucho menos tener que lucir así frente a todos luego de haber utilizado siempre vaqueros y suéteres, pero también me había traído beneficios como el de una personalidad mucho más fuerte, más natural.

Y es que podía decir que finalmente era feliz… Luego de tanto tiempo me sentía por fin alegre y eso era parte también de la nueva oportunidad que la vida me había dado y que yo gustosa había aceptado.

-Tú odias a la mayoría de los profesores, Bells. Eres un caso perdido, me respondió Edward mientras aparcaba el auto frente a nuestro departamento, que se encontraba tan pacifico y silencioso como siempre.

O al menos eso me había parecido, hasta que localice una figura sentada en uno de los escalones que daban a la puerta, una sombra con cabello rubio teñido y botas de tacón de cuero.

-Tanya, gruñí en cuanto ella se levantó de ahí y se acercó a nosotros caminando con su falsa sonrisa de comercial de pasta dental.

-¿Hola chicos, que tal va?

-¿Que quieres?, pregunté frustrada sin molestarme en ocultar mi aversión por ella. Si antes la había odiado, luego de enterarme lo de mi padre y su madre todo había caído en picada, arruinándolo aun más si era posible.

-Yo quería ver si quizá querían que salir a cenar, o a bailar… Digo, por lo que es viern…

-No podemos, estamos ocupados, le grité aprovechando que Edward aún no se acercaba a nosotros. Estaba revisando el aire de las ruedas del auto. –Nuestras vidas no se mezclan con la tuya, Edward ya no es tu novio así que haznos el favor de irte y dejarnos en paz de una vez.

-¿Por qué tan gruñona, Bells? ¿El corto de tu falda aumentó tu mal genio?, me preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos mientras me sonreía de una forma espantosa. -¿O es acaso que te enteraste de que mi mami jugó a las manitos negras con tu santo papá?

Toda sensación abandonó mi cuerpo, todo sentimiento se esfumó de él…

-Co… como sabes… es…

-No hay que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que tu padre tarde o temprano se iba a cansar de la frígida de tu madre. Además la patrulla estaba casi todas las noches aparcada en mi casa… Gracias a los gritos que ellos daban pude deducir que lo que al parecer hacían no era jugar a juegos de mesa, eso de seguro no…

-Hola Tanya, murmuró Edward detrás de mí, tomándome por la cintura. –De que hablan?

Ni siquiera encontré fuerzas para responderle a él o a ella… No podía creer que pudiera hablarme de esa forma, tan sínicamente y sin corazón…

Había insultado a mi madre, y diciéndole esas cosas a ella también me había insultado a mí.

Sin perder el tiempo corrí dentro de casa y abrí la puerta con rapidez, ignorando los gritos de mi novio que no comprendía absolutamente nada. Corrí, corrí y corrí y solo me detuve cuando la mesa obstruyó mi camino, apoyándome en ella.

¿Por qué había sido tan cruel?

Unas suaves manos me abrazaron por detrás y pude sentir la respiración de Edward chocando contra mi cuello, intentando tranquilizarme.

-¿Qué pasa amor?

No habían palabras para expresar lo que quería en ese momento, ni siquiera acciones.

Lo necesitaba, necesitaba a Edward como nunca antes lo había hecho. No quería ser triste de nuevo recordando el pasado de mi madre, quería ser feliz, quería olvidar… Y solo él podía ayudarme con eso.

Me cuestioné duramente quién había sido en todo ese tiempo, y no sabía decirlo realmente.  
"Quien soy o seré? Habré cumplido un sueño?", me pregunté a mi misma mientras las manos de Edward acariciaban mi panza con dulzura. Una lágrima cayó por mi ojo y rodó por mi mejilla.

Había intentado la felicidad a prueba y error, eso lo sabía mejor que nadie, y finalmente había descubierto la cura para esa tristeza, el medicamento era él, mi ángel guardián, mi vida, mi todo…

-Quiero tenerte, susurré tímidamente.

-Aquí me tienes…

-No me refiero a eso, le dije volteándome mientras colocaba mis manos sobre su pecho, sintiendo el latido de su corazón. Por un momento pensé seriamente en arrepentirme y olvidarlo todo, pero comprendí que la vida era solo un momento, y que ya nada más me importaba….

Solo ser feliz…

-Quiero sentirte… Quiero que me hagas sentir mujer, que me hagas tuya… Hazme el amor, Edward…

Al parecer él también se tomó un par de segundo para pensarlo, y luego de pegar su frente a la mía habló muy cerca de mis labios, rozándolos en el acto.

-¿Estás segura de esto?

No me hizo falta considerarlo más de una vez… Yo ya sabía que era suya, siempre lo había sido… Solo eso faltaba para confirmarlo.

-Totalmente.

Con lentitud sus labios se acercaron a los míos, buscándolos, saboreándolos muy despacio como si quisiera guardar en su memoria cada uno de esos recuerdos.

De a poco el pequeño beso comenzó a convertirse en algo más pasional, y mientras él colocaba sus manos en mi cintura delineó mis labios con su lengua, pidiéndome permiso para adentrarse en mí.

Mi piel se sentía caliente, necesitaba recibir una caricia o algo por parte de Edward, y como si pudiese leer mi mente automáticamente movió sus manos por dentro de mi blusa, acariciándome con delicadeza. De un momento a otro tomó los bordes de mi playera y la subió con delicadeza por mis brazos, dejándome solo en brasier frente a él.

-Te amo, murmuró antes de pegar sus labios a los míos de nuevo.

Nuestras bocas se movían a un ritmo caliente y sensual… Me sentía a punto de estallar y ni siquiera habíamos ido a lo mejor de eso.

Con manos temblorosas acerqué mis dedos a los botones de su camisa y fui desprendiéndolos uno por uno lo mejor que me fue posible, terminando por sacarle esa molesta tela y arrojándola por algún lado de la sala.

Me separé un segundo de él para observarlo y deleitarme con la perfección de su cuerpo. A pesar de la leve oscuridad de la casa pude observar todas y cada una de las formas de su marcado abdomen, y con uno de mis dedos delineé esas tentadoras líneas que planeaban enloquecerme.

Edward gimió cerca de mi oído ya lago dentro de mí se removió… Ese había sido el sonido más sensual que había oído en toda mi vida.

Sin perder más tiempo, me tomó por el trasero y me elevó unos centímetros, indicándome que lo rodeara con mis piernas.

Obedecí a eso e inconscientemente me froté contra su miembro que a pesar de estar encerrado dentro del pantalón pude notar duro y listo para la acción.

-Bella, suspiró Edward mientras se encaminaba a el pasillo que llevaba a los cuartos, entrando al primero que era, para mi mala suerte, el mío.

En cuanto abrió la puerta se tropezó con un bollo de ropa sucia que había en el piso y ambos caímos al suelo, comenzando a reír de inmediato.

-¿Estás bien?, le pregunté sin poder levantarme. No encontraba las fuerzas, estaba adormecida.

Cono si fuera un león hambriento a punto de acechar a su presa, se colocó sobre mi y volvió a besarme pero aún mucho más fuerte que antes, enloqueciéndome con cada uno de sus roces.

Sin que yo lo notara siquiera, dirigió sus manos hacia el botón de mi pantalón y con destreza consiguió desprenderlo, junto con el cierre.

La sensación de su mano tan cerca de esa zona sensible me arrancó un escalofrío.

Con cuidado me quitó la molesta prenda y luego regresó a su antiguo lugar, besándome con fiereza y necesidad.

Me volteé para quedar justo sobre él y me senté por encima de sus piernas, logrando que gimiera en respuesta a ello. Lentamente comencé a bajar su pantalón junto con su bóxer, dejando al aire a su miembro que se encontraba totalmente listo, con una gota de líquido brillante desbordándolo.

Por un momento agradecí que Edward estuviese demasiado bien dotado, y por el otro tuve temor de esa enorme cosa… Me rompería al medio considerando que yo era solo una pequeña niña…

Pero que importaba, tenia sed y quería calmarla.

Con nerviosismo acerqué mi boca a su imponente pene y con cuidado lo cubrí con mi mano, sintiendo su sorprendente suavidad y suspirando sobre él, mientras que Edward temblaba gracias a ello. Era el momento perfecto…

-Bella…, gimió Edward mientras cubría su rostro con ambas manos y su miembro daba un salto respingón.

Suavemente pasé mi lengua por toda su extensión, hasta llegar a la cabeza que lentamente introducí en mi boca. Eso sabía muy bien, demasiado, y me gustaba mucho sentirlo en mi boca…

Me hacía sentir poderosa…

Comencé a chuparlo inexpertamente y con miedo, pero al parecer esa acción estaba enloqueciendo a Edward quien no paraba de gemir y decir insultos al aire. Con mi lengua lo rodeé y comencé a acariciarlo por debajo con mi mano, puesto que era tan grande que no cabía completo en mi boca.

Podría acostumbrarme a eso…

De un momento a otro, él consiguió voltearnos y de un solo tirón me arrancó mi brasier, consiguiendo que hiciera un puchero.

-Ese era mi favorito, le susurré mientras el besaba mi cuello con desesperación.

-No me importa, mañana te compraré mil de ellos, susurró antes de introducir uno de mis pezones en su boca, quitándome todo el aire de repente.

Mientras que con su lengua le daba placer a uno de ellos, con una de sus manos le brindaba atención al otro, abandonando a ambos de momento solo para besarme en la boca y decirme cuando lo excitaba sentir su sabor en mis labios.

Estaba a punto de estallar… Quería más, lo necesitaba, y él seguía enloqueciéndome con sus besos y caricias en mis senos…

-Edward, gimoteé a punto de llorar mientras enredaba mis piernas en su cadera. La fricción de nuestros miembros me hizo suspirar.

Ni siquiera nos dio tiempo a llegar hasta la cama, ahí mismo donde estábamos se deshizo de mis bragas de la misma forma en que lo había hecho con mi corpiño y se posicionó en medio de mis piernas, tomando su pene con su mano y acercándolo a mi entrada con mucha suavidad para mi gusto.

La sensación me arrancó algún par más de gemidos forzados…

Quería gritar, quería hacerlo…

Intenté hacer que de una vez por todas me penetrara empujando mis caderas más cerca de él, pero Edward me sostuvo con sus manos y me sonrió torcidamente, de esa forma que conseguía detener mi corazón.

Subiendo por mi cuerpo una vez más se acercó a m oído y con su aterciopelada voz murmuró en él.

-Nada en la vida podría arruinar este momento… Eres perfecta y te amo tanto por eso…

Lentamente comenzó a introducirse dentro de mi, haciéndome sentir totalmente especial y muy llena. La sensación de nuestras carnes uniéndose, de nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas y nuestros corazones agitados hizo del momento algo mágico.

En cuanto llegó a la tan molesta barrera que nos separaba, tomó mis labios entre los suyos y acariciándome con sus manos ejerció presión hasta que esta finalmente cedió, uniéndonos a ambos en esa nueva vida, en esos nuevos sentimientos.

Una lágrima escapó de uno de mis ojos mientras él comenzaba a moverse con algo más de confianza dentro de mí…

Pero ese llanto no era de dolor como había esperado que lo fuera…

Por el contrario era de alegría… Estaba feliz, porque en ese momento no existían ni Charlie ni Tanya… No habían malos recuerdos ni pasados temerosos…

Solo éramos Edward y yo, unidos, formando una sola persona, consumando nuestro sofocante amor de una vez por todas.

* * *

Bueno, que tal? Por favor dejen sus comentarios :)


	11. Importante

**Hola a todas!**

**No creí nunca que tendría que hacer esto pero creo que me voy a ir de fanfiction. No sé si será solo por un tiempo o definitivamente, pero creo que las cosas cambiaron mucho desde que empecé aquí y eso no me ayudó demasiado.**

**La principal razón es que pierdo demasiado tiempo escribiendo los capítulos, y cuando los subo a veces la gente ni siquiera los lee. Esto ya no es como antes y siento que mis historias ya no llegan a tantas personas como meses atrás.**

**Además estoy bastante ocupada con el colegio y otros compromisos. Cuando tengo un tiempo actualizo pero luego reviso los capítulos y las personas que los leen son muy pocas, y sé que podría estar haciendo otro tipo de cosas pero siempre de meterme y actualizarles, ya sea todas las historias o solo una, y si nadie va a leerlas no le encuentro propósito a esto.**

**En fin, quiero agradecerles a todas las chicas que se tomaron un par de minutos para leer mis fics y para dejar un pequeño comentario, no importa si fue cortito o largo, fue un review y eso es lo que más me alegraba, lo que me inspiraba a seguir escribiendo.**

**De verdad, gracias por la experiencia a todas ustedes. Lo siento mucho por las que estaban enganchadas con los fics y quieren seguir leyéndolos pero es que yo realmente me siento muy mal al perder dos horas escribiendo y editando para que al final solo sean pocas las que los lean.**

**Solo espero que esto no sea por mucho tiempo.**

**Gracias de todas formas… Besos a todas.**


	12. Capítulo 10:

Hola chicas… Antes que nada debo decirles que regreseee! Oh siii, estoy muy feliz por hacerlo. Este tiempo que me tomé me sirvió para relajarme un poco y ya estoy preparada para volver a escribir de nuevo. Si leen esto antes de leer el cap, quería comentarles que tengo una nueva historia llamada "Resign" y me gustaría muchísimo verlas por allá. Ahora sí, las dejo en paz para que disfruten esto. Un beso grande a todaaaas!

* * *

**Capítulo 10.**

**Edward P.O.V:**

Tenía mucho miedo de abrir mis ojos…

Miles de imágenes se encontraban flotando libremente por mi cabeza,r ecordándome lo que la noche anterior había sucedido, y temía que al despertar me diera cuenta de que nada de eso había pasado realmente, y que todo había sido producto de mi imaginación…

Yo había hecho el amor con Bella… Lo había hecho había sido la experiencia más mágica que había tenido en toda mi vida luego de conocerla y de haberme convertido en su novio.

La suavidad de su piel, el sabor dulce de sus labios, sus manos acariciando mi espalda mientras susurraba palabras de amor a mis oídos, nunca nada podría ser tan perfecto, yo no podría tener tanta suerte de haber vivido algo así…

De seguro todo había sido una ilusión, un engaño de mi propio cuerpo hacia conmigo mismo…

-Edward…

Un susurro mudo me llegó desde algún lado del cuarto, haciendo que el vello de mis brazos se erizara y mi corazón adolorido se detuviera. Esa voz era la más hermosa de todo el mundo.

-¿Estás despierto?

Me obligué a mi mismo a abrir mis ojos con delicadeza, cerrándolos de a momentos debido a la fuerte luz que se colaba a través de la ventana. Lo primero que noté es que ese no era mi cuarto, puesto que había una leve probabilidad de que lo que había sucedido fuera real.

Lo segundo que noté fue una suave caricia en mi abdomen, algo que consiguió arrancarme un gemido de lo más profundo de mi garganta.

-Se que estás despierto, dijo Bella con una leve risa musical en su voz, acercando su cuerpo desnudo más hacia mi. Pude sentir la sensación de cosquilleo que siempre sentía cuando nuestras pieles entraban en contacto.

-Tengo miedo de abrir mis ojos, le susurré cubriéndome la cara con las manos, haciéndola reír aún más que antes. Amaba ese sonido, era la mejor canción del Universo.

-¿Soy tan fea que no quieres verme? Vaya, debería sentirme herida, no?

Con una fuerza extrema abrí mis ojos y los clavé en su rostro, que me contemplaba sonriente. Era tan hermosa, su belleza conseguía impactarme a cada momento. Sus rizos color chocolate estaban esparcidos por su espalda, haciéndome sentir celos por ese contacto, y sus labios se veían increíblemente rojos e irresistibles, como siempre lo habían hecho.

-Nunca digas eso… Sabes que eres un ángel en todo el sentidod e la palabra…

-Entonces… ¿Por qué no querías abrir los ojos?, preguntó curiosa moviéndose directamente hacia mi, sentándose por sobre mis piernas.

La visión de sus pechos brillando con la luz del sol hizo que comenzara a exitarme sin control, olvidando mis palabras muy profundo dentro d emi ser. Tuve que hacer esfuerzos sobrenaturales para no tumbarla debajo d emi y despertarla de una forma muy poco cariñosa.

-Lo que sucedió ayer fue real, cierto?

-También tenías miedo de que fuera mentira?, preguntó con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

Sabía lo que ella quería, a pesar de que se estaba comportando sabía que había notabdo el enorme bulto que crecía a cada minuto en mis piernas, y para nuestra propia suerte yo quería absolutamente lo mismo ue ella.

Con cuidado me levanté y me senté en la cama, abrazándola y atrayéndola contra mi en un beso totalmente desesperado. Necesitaba tenerla de nuevo, quería sentirla contra mi cuerpo una vez más, quería escucharla gritar mi nombre, verla en todo su explendor…

Queria todo de ella… por siempre…

Pero cuando las cosas no podría estar más exitantes, un golpeteo ansioso en la puerta de entrada nos interrumpió repentinamente, haciéndonos quedarnos quietos en nuestros lugares, sin movernos ni un solo centímetro.

-Bella, susurré intentando levantarme para atender a quien fuera que estaba molestandoa esas horas d ela mañana, pero ella me impidió continuar con mi hazaña.

-No atiendas, murmuró muy cerca de mi oído, bajando su boca directamente hacia mi cuello en donde comenzóa depositar besos húmedos y sensuales.

-Debo… Hacerlo, le dije como pude, intentando sin fuerzas alejarla de mi. Sabía que ella era terca e insistente… Si se proponía algo lo conseguía costase lo que costase, pero msiteriosamente, en un suspiro de rendici+ón, se alejo de mi y volvió a acostarse en su ugar de la cama, con un puchero en sus labios.

-Será mejor que te apures si no queires que em frustre de por vida por no poder acostarme con mi novio, susurró sorprendiéndome. Ella nunca había tenido tanta confianza para hablar de esa forma…

Su cambio había sido sorprendente… Y debía admitir que la nueva Bella me provocaba más erecciones al día como nadie nunca lo había hecho.

Debatiéndome entre quedarme con mi diosa del placer y correr a abrir al visitante, bufé enfadado y colocándome mi ropa interior corrí hacia la puerta, bastante enojado.

¿Quién podía ser tan insistente?

-Eddy!, murmuró Tanya mientras posaba sus ojos en mi desnudo dorso.

* * *

Lo se, muy cortito cierto? El próximo será mas largo! Lo prometo :)


	13. Capítulo 11:

Hola chicas! Me siento muy cruel por haberles cortado el capítulo anterior en esa parte, pero justo me tuve que ir y es lo único que alcance a terminar. De cualquier forma, acá les traigo su deseada actualización. No habrá lemmons por hoy! Lo lamento si las defraudo jajaja pero prometo que en el próximo si. Bueno, las dejo con el cap. Un millón de besos! Espero atenta sus reviews :)

* * *

**Capítulo 11:**

**Edward P.O.V:**

-Ta…Tanya, dije tartamudeando mientras me ocultaba lo mejor que podía detrás de la puerta del departamento. Me sentía totalmente incómodo frente a su mirada curiosa y detallista.

-Que hermosa bienvenida, respondió ella sonriente y sin siquiera darme tiempo para detenerla, empujo la puerta aún más hacia un lado y se adentró en nuestra casa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo de visita… Y es que adoro salir a saludar a mis vecinos, y tú eres… mi favorito, susurró la rubia teñida mientras pasaba poco discretamente su lengua por sus labios, observando mi aún desnudo torso.

Me golpeé con fuerza mentalmente… ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonto de salir con una chica como esa?

-Dime la verdad… ¿A qué viniste?

Ella relajó su espalda y elevó su busto artificial, cosa que me provocó nauseas. Sentía que mi estómago se revolvía a cada segundo que pasaba cerca de su prescencia.

-Hoy fui a la Universidad y… Me extrañó mucho no verte por ahí. Quería saber si estabas enfermo o algo así.

-Bella… ella no se sentía bien, mentí descaradamente.

Podría tranquilamente haberle dicho que había pasado toda la noche y la mañana en la cama con mi novia pero mi madre me había educado como un caballero, y aunque tuviera ciertos rencores hacia Tanya no podía tratarla como basura, y mucho menos refregarle que amaba a Isabella sabiendo que ella aún tenía sentimientos algo extraños por mí.

No podía decir que ella me amaba, porque realmente no lo hacía. Tanya no amaba a nadie, su corazón no había sido creado para eso, mientras que el alma de Bella estaba tan rebosante de cariño y alegría que incluso daba envidia su eterna pureza.

-Uff… Bella…, resopló mientras observaba sus uñas con manicura distraídamente.

Aproveché ese corto momento para dirigirme a mi habitación y colocarme algo de ropa… Estar en bóxers frente a tu ex novia no es algo muy saludable para la mente y lo único que quería hacer era acurrucarme en los cálidos brazos de mi ángel.

Lentamente comenzaba a darme cuenta de porque ella odiaba tanto a mi ex novia.

-¿Qué hay con Bella?, le pregunté a gritos mientras caminaba alrededor de la habitación buscando mi ropa. Me preocupé un poco al notar que ella no estaba por ahí pero luego me di cuenta de que quizá estaba en el baño y le quite importancia al asunto.

-Creo que es una pésima influencia para ti…

Me detuve por un segundo y asomé mi rostro hacia el marco de la habitación solo para verificar que era Tanya la que había dicho eso.

¿Bella? ¿Mala influencia?

Arrojé mi ropa hecha un bollo al suelo y tomé rumbo hacia la sala. Era un caballero, lo sabía, pero no podía soportar que ella hablara así de mi pequeña niña. Si tenía que sacarla de los pelos no me importaba, lo haría sin dudarlo.

Pero entonces, un par de suaves manos me detuvieron en mi lugar, alejando de mi los malos pensamientos y sentimientos negativos.

-Sigue hablándole, susurró en mi oído mientras lentamente comenzaba a acariciarme con esa paciencia que solo ella poseía.

Como pude aclaré mi garganta, e ignorando las sensaciones que Bella me hacía experimentar continué gritándole.

-¿A qué viene eso?

Pude escuchar un suspiro por parte de ella…

-Es decir… Te hace faltar a clases, te retiene en casa. Creo que está destruyendo tu sueño.

Los labios de Bella buscaron mi boca desesperadamente mientras sus brazos me abrazan con fiereza. Esa situación era tan alocada que ya me sentía totalmente agitado.

Tanya en la sala mientras Bella y yo estábamos a punto de reventar en el cuarto… Era algo increíblemente tonto pero especial.

-Yo… Yo no creo… eso, dije entre respiraciones agitadas mientras mi novia pasaba su sensual lengua por toda la extensión de mi cuello.

La tomé fuertemente de la cintura y la acerqué a mí con violencia, arrancándole una hermosa sonrisa repleta de lujuria.

-¿Quieres matarme, cierto?, le susurré antes de estampar mis labios con los de ella nuevamente.

Era inevitable… Necesitaba permanecer cerca de Bella a cada segundo de mi día. La amaba, Dios… Lo hacía con todo mi alma.

-Eso intento, me respondió antes de brincar hacia mis brazos, enredando sus piernas alrededor de mi.

De repente y sin previo aviso, Tanya apareció asomando su cabeza hacia el cuarto y dio un grito tan espantoso que consiguió que Bella saltara cayendo directamente al piso.

-ASQUEROSOSSSSS!

Observé a mi novia desparramada en el suelo y luego de percatarme de que estaba bien comencé a reírme sin control.

-Oye… Tanya… De veras… Perdónanos, le grito Isabella como le fue posible antes de estallar en carcajadas iguales a las mías.

La situación era bastante surreal.

-SON ASQUEROSOS! TOQQUETEANDOSE MIENTRAS YOE STOY EN LA SALA! DE TI LO CREO!, gritó señalando a una retorcida Bella que no podía dejar de reír. –Pero de ti Edward… Jamás me imaginé algo así.

-No te lo tomes tan personal, le susurré intentando calmarla pero era imposible. Ella estaba hecha una furia.

-INDIGNOOO! INDIGNOOOO!

-Ya Tanya… Basta, le dijo Bella levantándose finalmente del suelo con una mueca bastante seria. La rubia no se dejó intimidar y de un empujón mandó a mi novia muy lejos de donde estaba antes.

-A MI NO ME DICES QUE TENGO QUE HACER!

-Tanya, le dije en modo de advertencia… No permitiría que ella lastimara a Bella y mucho menos en mi hogar.

Mi novia levantó su rostro y la miró con llamas en los ojos. Algo muy dentro de mí me indicó que nada saldría bien de esa pelea.

Y cuando vi la maliciosa sonrisa d perra grabarse en los labios de Tanya confirmé mis sospechas.

-Eres igual de zorra que tu madre, por eso tu papá prefirió revolcarse con una mujer de verdad como lo es mi mamá.


	14. Capítulo 12:

**Hola chicas! ¿Cómo están? Espero que súper bien porque les traje su amaba actualización! Solo espero que lo disfruten. Millón de besos!**

* * *

**Capítulo 12:**

**Bella P.O.V:**

Mi cabeza se sentía definitivamente muy extraña.

Todo estaba oscuro y apenas si podía percibir algún sonido. Quizá era el ruido de las agujas del reloj moviéndose o algo similar. Sentía un dolor punzante a un lado de mi cabeza pero no era nada que no fuera soportable.

¿Qué me había sucedido?

Reconocía esa clase de sensación. Una vez Charlie se había pasado con sus golpizas y me había dejado tendida en el suelo totalmente desmayada. Pero había sido hacía demasiado tiempo y ya casi no distinguía entre una clase de dolor y el otro.

-Amor…

Intentaba abrir mis ojos pero mis párpados se sentían pesados. Uno de ellos más que el otro, cosa que me llevaba a creer que algo le había dañado un poco. Pero… ¿Qué era ese algo?

-¿Estás despierta?

Un suave tacto similar al terciopelo me acarició por encima del estómago y consiguió que se me erizaran los vellos de los brazos. Era Edward… No importaba que tan confundida estuviese, era imposible no reconocer su forma de tocarme. El contorno de sus manos estaba grabado en mi piel.

-Algo así, susurré mientras me obligaba a observar la situación a mí alrededor. Casi me desmayo de nuevo cuando observé todas las cosas del cuarto desparramadas por doquier, algunas destrozadas y otras rotas pero al parecer no tanto. –Que dem…

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?, preguntó mi ángel de cabellos broncíneos mientras colocaba su fría palma en mi frente, provocándome una sensación de placer total. Se sentía demasiado bien mi piel en contacto con la suya.

-No… No comprendo nada, susurré con un hilo de voz. Mis últimas imágenes iban hacia mí y Edward besándonos, y luego… Una cosa amarilla, cabello rubio… -Tanya…

-Si, vaya golpiza le diste. Debo admitir que no creí que un rostro pudiese deformarse tanto.

-¿Yo? ¿La… golpee?

-Y vaya que lo hiciste. Creo que necesitará cirugía plástica si quiere su nariz en el mismo lugar que antes. Tú también recibiste un par de golpes, pero al menos sigues luciendo igual de hermosa que siempre.

Ya lo comprendía… Tanya me había golpeado hasta desmayarme… Solo esperaba que mi aspecto no fuera demasiado deplorable y que mi cuerpo no estuviese moreteado. No solo por los recuerdos que eso me traía, sino también porque la mirada de Edward paseando por mi cuerpo semidesnudo me estaba enloqueciendo, y quería apagar urgente el fuego en mi interior.

En un movimiento veloz y rápido me giré sobre la cama para quedar sentada justo encima de mi novio. La rapidez me había mareado un poco pero la mirada ansiosa de Edward me había calmado de inmediato.

-Vaya… Y yo que pensé que te sentirías de muerte.

-No tanto como para dejar pasar una oportunidad perfecta, le susurré en su oído inclinándome hacia sus labios que me llamaban a probarlos.

Con una suavidad moderada rocé nuestras bocas y luego me uní a él en un beso bastante desesperado, sin restricciones ni disimulo. Edward me devoraba como si fuera lo último que el destino le permitiría hacer antes de morir, y sus manos intranquilas acariciaban mi cintura con fuerza, apretándome hasta el punto en que me provocaba algo de dolor.

Pero poco me importaba… Ese dolor era muy placentero.

No tuve que hacer muchos movimientos para quitarle su molesta ropa interior y tener su miembro palpitante frente a mí en toda su extensión. No pude evitar sonrojarme un poco por ello, aún no éramos expertos en eso y me sentía como una niña boba descubriendo un tesoro nuevo… Pero vaya tesoro que había descubierto.

Me levanté un poco de él para quitarme mis bragas y con mucha lentitud fui descendiendo de nuevo, sentándome sobre él en una posición terriblemente placentera.

-Be… Bella, Dios, murmuró él entre quejidos y gemidos deliciosos mientras lentamente comenzaba a salir y a entrar de él con un movimiento enloquecedor. La fricción era casi insoportable.

La ansiedad que ambos teníamos me llevó a apurar los movimientos mientras gemidos libres escapaban de entre mis labios. Eso era algo delicioso.

Las manos de Edward viajaron hacia mi cintura y con desesperación comenzaron a ayudarme a mantener el ritmo de estocadas. Tanto él como yo estábamos enloqueciendo, viajando a una burbuja de total placer.

Me sentía en las nubes…

-Edward… Dios Edward…

-Así mi vida, sigue así…

La presión en mi estómago era insoportable… Sentía que iba a estallar. Las sensaciones eran tantas que mi cuerpo no podía albergarlas a todas. Estaba cerca de mi orgasmo, muy cerca. Podía sentir la sensación de querer gritar y enloquecer al mismo tiempo…

Edward notó mi terrible ansiedad y llevando su mano directamente hacia el punto en el que ambos estábamos unidos comenzó a acariciar mi clítoris de una forma agonizante, llevándome hasta el paraíso.

-Edward… Voy a…

En un segundo me sentí explotar de placer… Mi orgasmo llego de una forma tan poderosa que me resultaba difícil creerlo… Edward siguió penetrándome y en dos estocadas mas grito de la forma más sensual que puede existir entregándome la imagen más sexi de toda mi vida.

En cuestión de segundos me desmorone encima de él y sus brazos ansioso me rodearon, como temiendo que me fuera de ahí. Me sentía demasiado bien… Una sonrisa en mi boca se había formado instantáneamente y parecía no querer alejarse nunca de ahí.

-Bella…

-Si…

-¿Por qué te enfureciste tanto cuando Tanya te dijo aquello?

Y otra vez estaba Tanya ahí, arruinando aquel perfecto momento. Me sentí morir cuando él la menciono después de haber hecho el amor conmigo pero no pude evitar sentirme tranquila a los segundos… El estaba en todo su derecho de saber que había ocurrido…

-En Forks… Él policía me dijo que mi padre engañaba a mi madre… Con la mamá de Tanya. Por eso Charlie podría haber enviado a asesinar a Reneé.

Un momento de incomodidad total nos rodeó por un segundo, pero luego de un momento se esfumo cuando Edward comenzó a depositar suaves besos en todo mi rostro, haciéndome cosquillas.

-Nunca dejes que las palabras que ella te diga te hagan sentir mal… No quiero ni pensar que habría sucedido si tu no t hubieses defendido.

-Tú la habrías golpeado por mí, susurre algo adormilada mientras reposaba mi cabeza en su pecho, escuchando los aun agitados latidos de su corazón.

-Por ti haría lo que fuera.

De repente mi estomago comenzó a rugir con urgencia y una carcajada limpia se escapó de la boca de mi novio. Con mis dientes lo mordí fuertemente y él se quejó mientras yo reía.

-No te burles de mi apetito…

-No te culpo, también tengo hambre. Espérame aquí, iré a preparar algo para comer…

Sin vergüenza de ningún tipo Edward se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la cocina, sin siquiera vestirse. Se veía tan sensual y endemoniadamente ardiente que por poco me arrojo sobre él de nuevo, pero debía de controlarme.

Después de todo… No podríamos andar haciéndolo como conejos por todos los lugares de la casa.

Aunque… Quizá podría darme otro gusto luego de nuestra comida, después de todo él no parecía estar agotado, muy por el contrario.

-Oye Bella, creo que tienes correspondencia, gritó Edward mientras se acercaba a la habitación de nuevo, con un estúpido delantal colocado encima de su cuerpo y una carta en sus manos.

-Vaya… Que chica más sexy, le grite agitando mis manos observando el peculiar diseño del trozo de tela, cubierto de flores y con un cartel enorme que decía "I'm Super Hot".

El me sacó la lengua juguetonamente y luego me arrojó la carta en la cara, corriendo de nuevo a su lugar detrás del honro de panecillos.

Aun con una sonrisa en mi cara tomé el inmaculado papel y sin siquiera leer el remitente abrí el sobre, extrayendo el contenido en su interior.

_"Srta. Isabella Swan: Le escribo personalmente para comunicarle que las sospechas de que su padre, Charlie Swan haya cometido un asesinato hacia su madre están casi a punto de confirmarse gracias a las pruebas que usted nos entregó. Lamento comunicarle que el caso ha sido reabierto y que es necesario que usted esté presente en el juicio que tendrá lugar dentro de un mes exactos a partir de la fecha de envió, en el cual se le dictara la sentencia final a su progenitor. Sin más que decirle, me despido de usted atentamente._

_Jefe de policías de la ciudad de Forks, Washintong"._

Y entonces los fantasmas enterrados de mi pasado comenzaron a resucitar de entre las cenizas.

Tendría que enfrentarme a mi padre… Una vez más.


	15. NOTA IMPORTANTE!

**Hola chicas!**

**Antes de que se ilusionen, este no es el cap.**

**Es solo una nota de aviso… Lo que sucede es que hoy trate de actualizar todas mis historias pero solo conseguí hacerlo con las otras tres y con esta no pude hacerlo.**

**Así que quería decirles que no se asusten por la demora y que pronto actualizare.**

**Así que bueno, solo eso. Que tengan un lindo día! :)**


	16. Capítulo 13:

Lo prometido es deuda… Aquí un nuevo capítulo del fic. NOTA AL FINAL!

* * *

**Capítulo 13:**

**Edward P.O.V:**

Nada podría mejorar aquel momento…

Para mí todo era perfecto. Tenía todo lo que nunca había imaginado podría tener… Un hermoso hogar, buenas notas en la Universidad, una familia que me amaba, un grupo de amigos que eran casi como mis hermanos y por encima de todas las cosas, un ángel que alguna vez me había provocado millones de sentimientos encontrados y que en ese momento solo me hacía pensar en una cosa:

Una familia.

Pues sí, yo quería formar mi familia con bella. Quería que ella fuese la madre de mis hijos, poder sentarme a su lado en las noches frías frente a una fogata escuchando sus hermosos susurros de amor o simplemente viéndola envejecer a mi lado, como la pareja feliz que éramos en aquel momento.

Ese era mi sueño… Y estaba dispuesto a cumplirlo.

Esperaría algo de tiempo antes de hacerle la tan desesperada propuesta a mi hermosa Isabella. Había pensado absolutamente en todos los detalles de ese día, en el que me arrodillaría frente a ella como un súbdito rendido ante su encantadora reina y le pediría que me hiciera el extraordinario honor de entrelazar su vida con la mí…

Bueno, al menos un poco más de lo que ambas vidas ya lo estaban.

Con cuidado coloqué todos los alimentos que había preparado en una bandeja pequeña y suspiré al ver que había conseguido crear un arreglo bastante bonito, a pesar de que nada nunca sería lo suficientemente atractivo como para sobrepasar a mi Bells.

Ella era perfecta, en todos los sentidos imaginables de la palabra y era justo por eso que a veces me sentía como un delincuente… Como un malvado humano que solo quiere arrebatar la pureza de un alma tan bella como la de ella.

Pero Isabella me amaba, y con eso me era suficiente.

Lentamente tomé todos los elementos que estaban encima de la encimera y caminé rumbo a nuestra nueva habitación, una que compartiríamos como amantes… como novios, como futuros esposos.

Lo único que quería en ese momento era poder correr hacia la cama y acurrucarme en sus brazos, gozando del calor y el amor que salían de ellos… Ver el brillo en la mirada de Isabella y deslumbrarme con su radiante sonrisa…

Pero en cuanto crucé el umbral de la puerta y dirigí mi mirada hacia mi novia pude ver que ella no sonreía… Por el contrario, su rostro llevaba una mueca de miedo… de espanto.

-Amor, susurré dudoso mientras dejaba el desayuno en el primer mueble que encontré cerca de mí. Me sentía débil una vez más.

¿Qué había sucedido? Hasta hacía un par de minutos atrás ella había estado riendo, inclusive me había bromeado y de repente todo se iba al demonio y ella volvía a colocar aquella cara que siempre ponía en el colegio, cuando tenía una disputa con Charlie o aun peor, cuando este la golpeaba.

-Bella…

Su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto de la pared al azar. Sus ojos estaban opacos, algo en ellos se había perdido, se había esfumado.

-Isabella, dije en un tono más fuerte y demandante. Quería que ella hablara, necesitaba saber que por lo menos estaba frente a mí y no era solo una ilusión de mi mente. Pero en cuanto ella giró sus ojos hacia mí y vi su mirada bañada en lágrimas supe que algo no estaba bien… Mi corazón se destrozó al recordar el remitente de la carta que yo mismo le había dado hacía un rato.

Charlie…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Abrieron… Abrieron el caso de Charlie de nuevo, dijo ella con la voz rota y mutilada, sin notas alegres… Solo un opaco tono de dolor y tristeza.

-Que hay con eso.

-Necesitan que yo esté allí. Necesitan que asista al juicio.

Un profundo dolor se apoderó de mi pecho, de mi corazón. Mi ángel estaba obligada a ver nuevamente al hombre que había destrozado los primeros años de su vida, que posiblemente había causado la muerte de su madre y hermano y aun peor, que había intentado asesinarla sin compasión.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Cómo podría mitigar la pena que invadía a mi Bella, mi razón de vivir?

Me acerqué a ella con pasos suaves y tranquilos, y lentamente la tomé en mis brazos rodeándola con todas mis fuerzas. Necesitaba que sintiera que yo estaba ahí, soportando y compartiendo su dolor.

-No te preocupes… Todo va a salir bien. Hablaré con Esme, nos quedaremos allí un par de días y todo va a ser de lo mejor. Ya verás que estaremos de regreso aquí en menos de lo que crees.

Pero a pesar de que había creído que ella se sentiría reconfortada con mis palabras me di cuenta de que eso no era cierto en cuanto sentí como con sus brazos me empujaban lejos de ella, parándose frente a mí y observándome con una mirada de total indiferencia.

-Nunca dije que irías conmigo.

-Que... Pero…

-Tengo que hacer esto sola, debo demostrarme a mi misma que puedo Edward y que no siempre tengo que estar recurriendo a tu ayuda para afrontar estas cosas.

Una carcajada irónica escapó de mis labios. No sabía cómo reaccionar frente a semejante pedido. No estaba preparado para ello.

-Es una broma, ¿cierto?

-¿Me ves cara de chistes?, preguntó Bella mientras se cruzaba de brazos frente a mi rostro, demostrándome evidentemente que hablaba en serio.

Me sentí morir. Ella estaba literalmente empujándome fuera de sus problemas!

-Se suponía que ambos éramos una sola persona, susurré con apenas un hilo de voz. –Ambos íbamos contra todo, juntos destruiríamos nuestras trabas en el camino.

Ella se volteó y comenzó a caminar por toda la extensión de la habitación, bufando totalmente exasperada.

-NO SOMOS UNA SOLA PERSONA!, gritó repentinamente. –Tienes que entender que nunca podremos actuar como uno solo porque tu vida es perfecta y la mía una mierda! Si tratas de "ser una sola persona" conmigo te estarás condenando por siempre. Yo fui creada para sufrir, deberías haberte dado cuenta a estas instancias.

-¿Por qué siempre dices eso? Un minuto eres la persona más hermosa que he conocido y al otro me gritas y me dices que no quieres que te ayude! Tratas de ser fuerte pero no lo eres! Porque sabes que eres débil, y al intentar mostrar que eres fuerte muestras aun más debilidad!

-Ah…. De acuerdo. Y entonces que es para ti ser "fuerte" precisamente!

-Ser fuerte es admitir que eres débil!

-Me estás sofocando, no puedo vivir bajo tu ala todo el tiempo, necesito salir de aquí y enfrentar las consecuencias de mis actos!

Mi tope había llegado. Si continuábamos gritando acabaríamos peleados como siempre solíamos hacerlo, y de veras no quería arruinar nuestra relación, no de momento.

-Puedo darte el mundo entero si es lo que quieres, amor. Bajaría hasta una estrella si me lo pidieras, pero por favor no me ruegues que deje de cuidarte. Si te pierdo a ti lo pierdo todo, murmuré con el corazón hecho trizas.

Ella solamente volteó a mirarme en aquel momento, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de estallar.

Su rechazo dolía más que mil puñaladas juntas.

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mi? Bien podrías estar en este momento con Tanya, disfrutando de una vida de cuento de hadas y sin embargo estas aquí, sufriendo mi dolor conmigo…

-No cuestiones mi amor porque yo tampoco lo entiendo, le susurré abrazándola con todo el cariño que era capaz de demostrar. –Solo sé que te amo, te amo, te amo… Haría cualquier cosa por ti, inclusive te regalaría mi vida y aún así estaría sonriendo porque cuando tú eres feliz yo también lo soy.

-Por lo tanto, cuando yo estoy triste, dijo riendo suavemente mientras sentía como una de sus lágrimas rodaba por mi abdomen desnudo. –Tu también lo estás…

-Y es esa la razón por la que no pienso dejar que hagas esto sola.

Ella levantó su rostro con delicadeza, y sonriéndome tristemente me besó con suavidad… Con amor.

Porque eso era todo lo que teníamos en ese momento…

Un amor tan fuerte e incondicional que inclusive sería capaz de destruir cualquier fortaleza, de traspasar cualquier frontera.

* * *

Bien, un poco corto, lo sé. Seguro se van a sentir molestas por lo que ocupé un solo capítulo para relatar una pelea entre ella y él, pero es que lamentablemente hemos llegado a la** MITAD DE LA HISTORIA**, y si no alargo los capítulos terminaremos antes de la cuenta. Así que bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Espero sus comentarios!


	17. Capítulo 14:

Hola chicas! Dios, mi demora no tiene justificación. De veras lo siento! Pasa que me entretuve escribiendo un libro y me olvidé de actualizar. De cualquier forma, acá está el capítulo. Si dejan reviews les subo otro más al rato :)

* * *

**Capítulo 14:**

**Bella P.O.V:**

Mentiría si le decía a alguien que no estaba nerviosa…

A decir verdad, me encontraba al borde de un ataque de pánico pero no quería admitirlo. Si me mostraba débil frente a Charlie él se abusaría de esa situación, y me provocaría otro trauma más para agregar a la lista de mis peores momentos vividos.

-¿Te sientes bien, cariño?, preguntó Esme con un tono de cordialidad que solo ella podía tener. Por un momento el verla tan preocupada por mi me tranquilizó.

-Algo así… Creo que no sabría decírtelo con claridad.

-¿Te molesta si me siento contigo un segundo?

Le sonreí casi encantada y le hice un lugar a mi lado en el sofá de la sala. Que ella me pidiera permiso para acompañarme era absurdo, puesto que Esme era lo más cercano que tenía en esos momentos a una madre.

Los padres de Edward eran tan cercanos a mí que extrañamente me hacían sentir como otra de sus hijos. Si tan solo Charlie hubiese sido así de cariñoso conmigo… Las cosas serían terriblemente diferentes en ese entonces. Mi vida habría sido normal y no estaría sintiéndome constantemente perseguida por mis demonios del pasado.

-Debes relajarte amor… Todo va a salir bien. La última vez que estuviste aquí te sentías igual o peor de asustada y todo salió genial.

-Lo sé, es solo que… Siento que él va a hacerme daño de nuevo, no quiero que vuelva a hundirme, le confesé mientras sentía mis mejillas hirviendo y latiendo con fuerza. Era un pensamiento estúpido, Edward jamás dejaría que Charlie pensara siquiera en lastimarme… Y aún así mis inseguridades estaban al límite.

Esme me observó con ese brillo especial que bailaba en sus ojos y con delicadeza acomodó un mechón suelto de mi cabello. La dulzura que me transmitió en ese momento fue demasiado fuerte para mí… Sentí que iba a romper en llanto en cualquier momento.

-No debes temer… No estás sola. Nos tienes a nosotros, a tus amigos, a Edward… Dios, nunca lo había visto así de preocupado por nadie. Recuerdo el día que te conoció como si hubiese sucedido ayer. Nunca nos comentó que habías entrado en su vida, pero lo noté de inmediato.

-¿De veras?, pregunté mientras sentía como mi corazón se agitaba.

-¡Claro que sí! Sus ojos estaban más brillantes, sonreía, ya no hacía locuras… Se veía feliz, por primera vez en años lo parecía. No supe de inmediato que estaba enamorado, pero sabía que algo había cambiado en él. Tú lo ayudaste, le diste eso que siempre necesitó.

-El me ayudó a mí, Esme. De no haberlo conocido… No quiero ni imaginar lo que habría sido de mí.

-Ustedes se complementan de una manera perfecta… Me recuerdan mucho a cuando yo y mi esposo nos conocimos. Tú cambiaste su vida, cambiaste la de todos nosotros. De veras no tengo palabras para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi familia.

Ese fue el punto de quiebre en mi corazón. Sin poder resistirlo más comencé a llorar y me abracé a Esme lo más fuerte que me fue posible. No podía creer que me agradeciera cuando yo era la que tenía una deuda de por vida por ellos. Su bondad era infinita.

-Ya basta de sentimentalismos, susurró cuando me separé de ella y pude notar en sus mejillas un rastro cristalino de lágrimas. –¡Se correrá nuestro maquillaje!

Comencé a reír al mismo tiempo en que secaba mi llanto y me ponía de pie con una brillante sonrisa. Había pasado demasiado tiempo lejos de mi ángel y ya comenzaba a extrañarlo. Ni siquiera tuve que preguntarle a su madre a donde estaba, con un simple gesto me señaló hacia el patio trasero de la mansión Cullen.

Ese había sido uno de los pocos días soleados de Forks, y para desgracia de los habitantes del pueblo el sol se estaba despidiendo en uno de los atardeceres más bellos que había visto en mi vida.

Bajo la sombra de un gran árbol y sentado frente al espectáculo que la naturaleza estaba dando, Edward acariciaba la hierba distraídamente mientras que su cabello brillaba con destellos color cobre. Se veía demasiado tranquilo como para que me acercara y rompiera su burbuja de paz, por lo que me recosté por sobre el marco de la puerta y lo observé con tranquilidad.

No era la primera vez que pensaba en él como el futuro padre de mis hijos. Si me pedía que imaginara mi vida un par de años más adelante definitivamente diría que me vería junto a Edward… No había manera de que pensara en mi vida sin él en ella.

Era mi complemento, mi ángel guardián… Lo amaba más que a mi propia vida.

-¿Ves algo que te guste?, susurró el repentinamente mientras se volteaba a observarme. Su boca estaba torcida dándome esa sonrisa que siempre hacía que mi corazón se saltara un par de latidos.

-Demasiadas cosas como para decirlas en voz alta, le respondí a medida que me acercaba hasta donde Edward se encontraba para sentarme a su lado. -¿Cómo supiste que estaba detrás de ti?

-No lo sé… Supongo que tienes algo que hace que siempre que estás cerca de mí mi corazón comience a agitarse.

Con suavidad pasó un brazo por detrás de mi cabeza y me apegó más a él, haciéndome sentir su corazón.

-Te amo, le susurré mientras dejaba un beso suave en su cuello. Su olor personal me enloquecía, era como un exquisito perfume del que nadie nunca podría gozar.

-Yo te amo mucho más, respondió mientras sonreía con algo que no supe descifrar. -¿Estás nerviosa?

-No! Claro que no, le dije sarcásticamente y luego comencé a reír.

-No deberías estarlo, ¿Sabes?

-Tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esto… Sé que algo no va a salir bien y yo voy a quedar destruida, y te arrastraré a esa destrucción conmigo.

-Eso no es cierto, vas a ver que todo va a estar bien. Estoy contigo, nada malo va a sucederte.

No pude resistirlo más y a pesar de no querer hacer una escena caliente en frente de mis amables suegros me incliné hacia Edward y lo besé como si el mundo se me fuera en ello.

Él era mi enchufe a Tierra, mi pilar más fuerte, mi único soporte.

De repente un ruidoso "click" nos obligó a separarnos y a mirar hacia atrás con cara de pánico.

-Awww si son una ternura!, chilló Alice saltando con felicidad mientras sostenía en su mano una cámara de fotos de última generación.

-Ey! Yo quiero una copia de esa!, gritó Emmet saltando detrás del pequeño duende mientras tironeaba de una enfada Rosalie.

-Mi cabello!, dijo ella antes de golpear a su novio con fuerza.

Edward y yo comenzamos a reír sin compasión por la locura de nuestros amigos. Por un segundo finalmente pude sentirme en casa.

**…**

Cerca del juzgado reinaba una histeria colectiva.

Edward intentaba mantenerme tranquila mientras susurraba cosas graciosa y chistes de muy mal gusto pero podía percibir el nerviosismo que todos traían cuando esperábamos a que nos dieran la orden para entrar al juicio.

Esme había insistido en que obligatoriamente tenía que asistir, y Carlisle no había podido quedarse solo en la mansión. Ambos tenían en el rostro una enorme sonrisa pero un pánico total en sus ojos.

Jas y Alice eran los únicos que no estaban nerviosos, pero demonios… Parecían hiperactivos. Compraban comida, se sentaban, reían, volvían a comprar comida… Era una locura.

Rose y Emmet peleaban por cada pequeño suceso que sucediera a su alrededor… Que si ella pestañeaba… que si él respiraba… Parecían una pareja de matrimonio muy peleada.

¿Y Yo? Yo quería gritar.

-Isabella Swan?, preguntó uno de los abogados mientras se acercaba hacia donde yo estaba. En su rostro pude ver que algo no estaba bien.

-Soy yo, que sucede?

Los ojos del hombro pasearon entre mi mano unida con la de Edward y mi novio, y luego de suspirar habló…

-Algo pasó con Charlie.

Justo en ese momento mi celular comenzó a sonar, y a pesar de querer saber que había ocurrido con mi padre atendí la llamada, sin siquiera mirar el remitente.

-¿Hola?, dije con un leve temblor en mi voz.

-Adivina quien se escapó de prisión, cariño…

DEMONIOS!, gritó mi conciencia mientras todo a mi alrededor se volvía silencioso y caía en un profundo agujero negro.


	18. Capítulo 15:

Hola a todas mis lectoras. Lamento muchísimo la demora, no fue mi intención. Estuve involucrada en un proyecto real de escribir un libro y me demoré demasiado tiempo. De cualquier forma aquí regresé, ojalá disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 15:**

**Edward P.O.V:**

Casi no podía creer que tan rápido se había echado a perder todo…

Solo había bastado con que uno de los abogados encargados del caso nos diera la mala noticia para que nuestras escasas esperanzas se alejaran de nuestras vidas, volando hacia quien sabe dónde.

Charlie se había escapado, estaba prófugo en un lugar al cual nadie le daba importancia, y lo peor de todo… Sabía que Bella estaba ahí, sabía que era por culpa de su hija que lo habían encarcelado y yo sabía que no se detendría hasta conseguir lo que quería, lo que siempre había deseado…

Acabar con la vida de mi novia.

No hace falta mencionar el estado en el que ella había quedado después de la llamada que había recibido. Semanas antes al viaje había comenzado a presentirlo había olfateado la desgracia. Había estado con permanentes nauseas, mareándose por doquier y con una total falta de apetito. La llamada de su padre solo sirvió para completar el círculo y enterró a Bella en un espantoso shock, haciéndola caer desmallada directamente a mis brazos.

De momento ambos estábamos quedándonos en casa de Rosalie. Estar en mi hogar era lo que más deseaba de momento pero si teníamos en cuenta de que la casa de Bella ya no le pertenecía, el primer lugar que su padre visitaría sería la mansión Cullen, y debíamos de tener cuidado.

Justo en el momento en que la vida de mi novia comenzaba a tornarse más feliz le había tocado decaer en un pozo cuyo fondo desconocíamos.

-Vas a hacerle un agujero en la frente si sigues mirándola así, susurró Emmet a mi lado mientras conseguía sacarme una sonrisa, la primera en horas.

-Lo lamento, tengo miedo de que si dejo de verla un segundo le suceda algo.

-Sé cómo te sientes, cuando Rose está mal me siento de esa forma, como si el mundo estuviese directamente apoyado sobre tus hombros. ¿Sabes qué es lo que me reconforta en esos momentos?

-Dime, le respondí mientras acariciaba con delicadeza el cabello de Bella esparcido en la almohada de la cama.

-Sé que yo y Rose siempre tendremos problemas, se que todos serán difíciles y cada vez nos costará más superarlos, pero amores como este, como el que ustedes tienen… Demonios, son inquebrantables. No deberías temer, ambos son fuertes, podrán atravesar esto sin problemas.

-¿Y si algo le sucede? No podría soportarlo…

-Tienes que saber que no siempre vas a poder estar a su lado para cuidarla. Isabella es una mujer madura, ha superado cosas que ni siquiera tú y yo juntos podríamos afrontar, ella es fuerte. Sabrá que hacer en su momento.

La mayoría del tiempo calificaba a Emmet como el tipo más inmaduro e insoportable que podía existir en la faz de la Tierra. Nunca se tomaba nada en serio y siempre bromeaba en los momentos menos indicados. Sin embargo, sus palabras siempre eran muy sabias y conseguían resolver mis dilemas personales con una sola frase.

Lo adoraba, era como un hermano que siempre estuvo a mi lado, inclusive cuando no era necesario.

-Edward, susurró Bella mientras abría sus ojos delicadamente. La observé y simplemente le sonreí… Ella era lo mejor que me había sucedido en el mundo. La amaba más que a mi propia vida, quería pasar el resto de mis días a su lado.

Pues sí, yo quería convertirla en mi esposa. Y en cuanto saliéramos de todos esos problemas no dudaría en hacerlo.

-Amor, buenas tardes.

-¿Qué sucedió con mi padre? ¿Ya lo encontraron?, preguntó media adormilada, con su voz en un tono demasiado alarmante para sí misma. Se estaba alterando demasiado y eso no le haría bien, se encontraba demasiado débil para sufrir otra recaída.

-Aún no, pero estás a salvo. Yo te mantendré a salvo.

Sus ojos de color chocolate se clavaron en los míos al mismo tiempo en que una sonrisa adornaba sus labios. No parecía feliz ni mucho menos, pero su gesto era sincero. Simplemente estaba agradecida de tenerme ahí. Con cuidado me acerqué a su rostro y deposité un suave beso en sus labios descoloridos a causa de sus constantes desmayos.

-¿Dónde están tus padres?, preguntó curiosa.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-Necesito ver mis estudios, créeme que si tengo una deficiencia de hierro será mejor tratarla ahora.

En ese momento recordé que gracias a los shocks y ataques de pánico que ella había sufrido mi padre había decidido hacerle unos exámenes, solo para estar seguros de que se encontraba lo suficientemente bien físicamente como para estar en reposo fuera del hospital.

-Llegarán en cualquier momento, no tengas miedo.

Dicho eso me abalancé sobre ella y recostándome a su lado dejé que mi cabeza descansará en su pecho, justo por sobre el latido de su corazón. Ese era mi hogar, siempre lo había sido y por toda la eternidad lo sería.

**…**

**Bella P.O.V:**

Estaba aterrada, totalmente devastada.

La noticia de Charlie me había caído como un balde de agua fría por encima de la cabeza, todo por no haberme esperado algo como eso. Podría haberlo soportado si me hubiese hecho a la imagen de que mi padre posiblemente huiría… Pero no, había preferido ocupar mi mente en otras cosas, como la explicación a por qué no tenía mi regla.

Era grande e inteligente, sabía que no era normal la ausencia de mi menstruación y recordando cada momento que había pasado junto a Edward conseguía convencerme cada vez más de que había dos almas en mi interior.

En los últimos días había utilizado mi debilidad por lo de Charlie como una escusa a mis padecimientos. No buscaba ocultarle a Edward el hecho de que posiblemente podría estar embarazada ni mucho menos, pero ese no era el mejor momento para decirle. Solo esperaría a estar de nuevo en nuestro departamento, donde con la tranquilidad de nuestro nuevo hogar podríamos criar de la mejor forma a nuestro hijo.

Porque yo lo sabía, no hacían falta estudios para darme cuenta de que estaba embarazada.

Aún así, sabía que mi suegro sospechaba algo. Él notaría a kilómetros si algo malo sucedía conmigo, y sin embargo había recurrido a hacerme un par de análisis. No es que quisiera escondérselos a ellos también, solo que prefería ser la primera en enterarme para manejar mejor las cosas.

Y estaba determinada en hacerlo.

Tomé un papel y le dejé una nota a Edward diciéndole que iría al hospital a buscar mis estudios. Él había salido con Rose a comprar un par de insumos para la comida y Emmet andaba en algún lado cercano a la casa, por lo que tranquilamente podría salir sin ser molestada.

Tomé las llaves del volvo de mi novio y me encaminé hacia uno de los lugares que más había pisado en mi vida. El claro testigo de los maltratos que había sufrido a causa de Charlie desde pequeña.

El camino había sido corto y tenía que agradecer que la sala de espera estaba casi desierta. Eso había ayudado a que las enfermeras pudieran conseguir mis papeles antes que Carlisle.

Con el sobre en la mano caminé hacia uno de los sofás de la sala de espera y me senté en él, sintiendo un tremendo peso en mi brazo.

Si abría ese papel mi vida cambiaría al instante. No importa si el resultado era positivo o negativo, ya nada sería como antes. De no estar embarazada tendría que intentar deshacerme de Charlie lo más rápido posible, y de estarlo… Sumaría una razón más a mi constante lucha de vida.

Sin soportarlo más jalé el costado del papel sacando los resultados de su interior, arriesgándome a lo que fuese que deparara mi destino.

Y justo cuando estaba a punto de leer mi verdad, sentí una respiración detrás de mí, tan fría como el mismísimo demonio y con aires de peligro.

-Hola hija, tanto tiempo…

Lo supe de inmediato… Embarazada o no, estaba perdida.


End file.
